


Look After You

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Look After You [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A/B/O, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aftercare, Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Babies, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Biting, Blood, Bonding, Canon Era, Caring Sebastian, Children, Comfort Reading, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Horseback Riding, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Past Drug Abuse, Minor Character Death, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Nesting, No Plot/Plotless, Not even a named character, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Scenting, SebaCiel - Freeform, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Romance, Smut, Sort Of, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: The life of an omega is hardly ever a happy one. At least, that is what Ciel Phantomhive believed. Sebastian never understood why his master saw it to be such a horrible thing; all natures had their strengths and faults, making them equal. As an alpha, and a demon at that, it had never occurred to him to ask or discover what it was to be an omega in the human world. He was content to forego learning such things and continue on as he was; after all, he had no need for that information in the beginning.





	1. Hold Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting some of this! I had planned to post it all at once, but since it's getting too long, I decided to just make it into two parts instead (and also give myself more space to focus on the next part without worrying over this one so much). No smut in this chapter, just a bit of a backstory. Hope you like it!
> 
> Chapter songs: Hold Me Now - Red and Someone To Stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic

The life of an omega is hardly ever a happy one. At least, that is what Ciel Phantomhive believed. Sebastian never understood why his master saw it to be such a horrible thing; all natures had their strengths and faults, making them equal. As an alpha, and a demon at that, it had never occurred to him to ask or discover what it was to be an omega in the human world. He was content to forego learning such things and continue on as he was; after all, he had no need for that information in the beginning. The only purpose humans served was entertainment and dinner, nothing more, nothing less. That was before he came to meet his master. As weak and fragile as the boy was upon their first meeting, Sebastian had thought for sure he would present as an alpha. For such a tiny thing to exert such power, there was simply no other option. He never faltered in keeping his chin held high and his back straight, eyes cold and calculating even in the face of the most dangerous or humiliating of situations. Never once did he back down from a fight nor did he lose his will or his pride, an action that always seemed to stun the demon into complete silence. _Such a fiery soul,_ he often thought, _Unbreakable despite all of the challenges he faces._ Truly an alpha through and through. But he soon found out that things aren't always what they seem.

On a chilly night in late autumn, upon tucking the young Phantomhive into bed, he had been astonished to find the usually fair skin damp with perspiration and retaining a feverish blush. He had pushed it away as a mere illness in the beginning - it certainly wasn't uncommon for his master to be struck down by a virus that time of year - but learned as hours passed that this was from more than a sickness brought on from a few too many trips out into the rain and biting wind. The intoxicatingly-sweet scent wafting all the way from upstairs into the butler's small room tucked away in the servant's quarters was a great indication of that. The burning temperature emitting from the earl was no simple fever, it was a heat. Between his few fitful minutes of rest and the pained wail that broke the silence as soon as he awakened, Ciel had come to realize exactly what was happening, and he was _not_ happy.

Any protectiveness he had lacked for his lord was gone in seconds and he was left standing in front of the mahogany door to the master bedroom in less time than it would take one to blink. His shoulders were tense and his senses hyper-aware of every sound as he pushed open the door. He was on high alert despite knowing how foolish it was; the only other alpha at the estate was Baldroy, who had already taken Mey-Rin as a mate, and any who dared to prowl the grounds outside could have been dispersed with the mere flick of his wrist, but Sebastian wasn't taking any chances. Approaching writhing mess of sheets upon the bed, he reached to touch the bluenette's back as a gesture of comfort, but his attempt was hastily denied. Even with his mind muddled, Ciel was disgusted at the realization of what he was. He was meant to be an alpha! Strong, fearless, a guardian. Not one who needs to be guarded. On the brink of hysterics, he had recoiled from the gentle hand of the alpha, whining as it caused the flame burning in his stomach to further intensify. He desperately needed the affection and relief Sebastian silently offered, but refused to accept it. And so, to keep himself from giving into his wrongful desires, he ordered away the one being who could help him and hid himself away inside his room before the scorching desire completely consumed him, leaving quiet whimpers and pleas for an alpha as the only proof that he even still resided there. 

Until a year into the contract, Sebastian didn't know how to care for a human at all as most previous contracts had lasted no longer than an hour. He had even less experience with caring for an omega, especially one in such a delicate situation. Forcing his way into Ciel's room with a pitcher of water and cool cloth proved to be counter-productive, sending him into a near panic with the sudden sound of a door clicking open and the heady scent of an alpha barging his way into the room, disturbing not only his attempt at rest but the almost-safe feeling he had created within his nest, haphazardly crafted with the sparce amount of pillows and blankets on his bed and the sheet covering it. But leaving him to his own devices for the week proved to be unwise as well. After his second heat, he had emerged from his bed looking nearly as malnourished and sleep-deprived as when he had first stepped out of that horrid cage. Dried slick still clung to his thighs and old tears to his cheeks, dark shadows looming beneath his entrancing jewel eyes and his lips faded and cracked from lack of hydration. Heats drain a dangerously large amount of energy and resources, the demon would read soon after, desperate to find a way to soothe the constant wails of anguish that echoed from his charge's bedroom every time he entered that taxing week. Not only did it greatly hurt him physically, but emotionally as well. 

The bitter scent of shame and rejection would never fail to cling to him for days, sometimes more than a week after the initial end of his season. Mated or unmated, omegas were never meant to be alone. It is in every creature's nature to desire some form of physical contact, whether by the means of lust, romance, or simply a familial love. While alphas and betas certainly cannot escape from that need altogether, they don't rely on it nearly as much as omegas do. No matter how powerful or independent, there will always be a part of them that yearns for the comfort and serenity brought about by tender embraces and the security offered by a bond. Most would give in to the powerful urges to curl up in the warmth offered by another body, but not Ciel. He was too proud to give into his dynamic; he began to reject any offering of extra bedding and cushions before his heats, even going so far as to toss the ones he had aside after his first year. Though deep down, Ciel ended up wishing he had kept them. All alphas were shunned without a second thought and not once did he allow himself to cringe away from them in spite of the repugnant smell or aura a few he had dealt with carried. No fear was shown nor any mercy, for the world had shown him no mercy either, and he wouldn't be a slave to his basic instincts. Years ago, it would have made Sebastian shiver in excitement and thinly veiled delight, the thought of that tiny thing fighting tooth and nail against his nature, trying so earnestly to be seen as an alpha when his build and scent alone all but screamed what he truly was - though it appeared that the demon was the only one to notice that. But now the thought of it somehow pained him. It gnawed at him, how odd it was for a devil to feel things like worry or sorrow for a mortal. It did pique his intrigue though, how badly the boy wished to be an alpha. One day he finally decided to ask him why. "You clearly haven't been around humans enough if you don't already know... Omegas are treated horribly, seen as helpless and pathetic. Delicate bodies and fragile minds, with their only purpose being to help expand their alpha's bloodline. And an omega heir? Unheard of. If the only child of a noble family is an omega, the family estate will go to their child only if they marry before the passing of their parents. If they are still unwed, the closest alpha relative will inherit everything. The only reason I inherited is because I didn't present before the fire." His tone was cold, the explanation clearly one he didn't wish to give, but it did answer his previous inquiries of why he was so adamant about carrying spare scent blockers anytime they traveled. 

As months passed, the alpha continued to search for new ways to alleviate the boy's pain until one afternoon, upon returning from London, he managed to procure a particular item he thought would ease his suffering until he found a mate or other means to care for him: suppressants. The thought of Ciel with any alpha other than himself left a foul taste on his tongue - his master belonged with him, no one else - but such things weren't for him to decide, no matter how he wished to be the one to caress and console that small, delicate form. The suppressants were meant to last for no more than three heats, keeping them at bay until time came for the body to right itself again by enduring the natural cycle that came about twice a year. The only issue was that Ciel refused to stop taking them. Despite his body's own protests in the form of migraines and overwhelming muscle aches, he wouldn't let nature take its course and chose to endure the throbbing pain his refusal brought about instead. Until Sebastian took it upon himself to dispose of the pills he had come to rely on. Never had he seen his master quite as furious as he was when he found out. Curses and insults echoed from one end of the manor to the next at a volume he could hardly expect from normally-weak lungs - had the servants been there at the time, he was almost certain each of them would have been cowering in the gardens. The air between them remained rigid for three weeks, perhaps even longer than that. But he was unwavering in his decision, refusing to give into his stubborn lord's demands when it would put his health at risk even more than spending a season alone. Even so, that didn't prevent him from worrying about him as the date drew closer. 

From the moment Ciel woke that morning, Sebastian could feel the heat radiating off of his moonkissed skin in waves and see the sweat glistening upon his brow. His eyes, usually so calculating and fiery, were unfocused and glassy, their shine dulled from his obvious discomfort. Each movement was sluggish, like he could barely find the strength to raise each limb, and pink lips were bitten nearly to the point of bloodshed. His scent was already growing more pungent, reminiscent of honey and pear. Alluring. With a frown curling his thin lips downward, he removed his glove and raised a hand to his human's forehead, intending to check his temperature when his hand was slapped away, "Don't. I am fine." 'Oh master, why must you be so stubborn?' "My lord, if you are... unwell, it would be best to postpone our trip to London." Eyes of aquamarine and lavender narrowed dangerously and cherry lips curled into a scowl, though he faltered before regaining his emotionless facade after mere moments, something that would have been easily missed by the eyes of one containing a soul. "Must I repeat myself? I said, I'm fine. Now where is my tea?" Ah, of course, the demon sighed internally, having almost forgotten how bleak his human's mood became around this time... It would gradually lessen though, he mentally noted, his anger and obstinate ways fading away into a more submissive disposition. "I have it here, my lord," Sebastian offered the powder blue porcelain tea cup without further delay, setting the tray of food, that he knew would simply be pushed about the plate, on his lap. His appetite tended to wane as his anxiety increased and at the moment he all but reeked of trepidation, his stomach feeling like it was coiled into knots. The sour miasma filling the air felt to the demon as if it were burning his nose, bringing a powerful wave of protectiveness with it. Oh how he longed to nuzzle at that lovely neck and calm the underlying apprehension with a more soothing scent, one that smelt of home and safety.

Just as suspected, the meal was left untouched, no more than a single bite missing from one of the warm blueberry scones. Withholding a frown, the alpha helped the small omega don his clothing once the cup he grasped was void of all liquid. But as soon as he turned to retrieve the ebony overcoat meant to fall over the boy's sapphire suit, an exasperated groan sounded from behind him, "Be quick about it, Sebastian. We have too much to do to dally here any longer." His irritation, while meant to be seen as real, was nothing more than a mask, he was already being affected by his incoming heat; his thighs shifted uncomfortably though he tried to conceal it by tugging at the hem of his shorts and complaining of their fit. The soot-haired man didn't interrupt him even as he began to ramble without need, thinking it best for him to get his frustration out one way or another. At least this form of release would have no ill affect on his health. "These trousers are to be replaced first thing next week. Miss Hopkins didn't style them in the way she claimed she would, they feel too tight and the material is chaffing my skin." Despite her brash personality, Miss Nina Hopkins was the best tailor in all of London and always used the gentlest of fabrics offered for each form of clothing. Never once did she fail to match her colours in the most elegant of ways nor did she falter when creating designs. Both master and butler knew this, but it was the best excuse Ciel saw fit to give under the circumstances. Rather than calling out the younger male's obvious fib or that he greatly favoured that particular pair of shorts over others he owned, Sebastian simply bowed, "Of course, my lord. We will pay Miss Hopkins a visit very soon, but today we have other matters to see to." "I know that," Ciel's tone was clipped as he stood, glare aimed at the door instead of his fretting servant. If only he had the time, he would have wished for nothing more than to be resting in a dark and quiet room, surrounded by countless books and blankets, but the queen's demand was to be fulfilled immediately to avoid another article of death headlining the newspaper. And so he chose to not only continue his day as usual, but parade around the city as if his legs weren't already beginning to feel shaky and unstable, threatening to send him falling to his knees with any sudden movement... When he spoke again, his tone was softer than before, an almost apologetic expression forming on his noble features, drawing his eyebrows close together in a near-remorseful fashion, "Prepare the carriage. I'll be down when you've finished." Securing the last coat button in its rightful hole, the butler offered no more than a smile, attempting to avoid further disquieting his charge's already frayed nerves by saying anything that would lead back to his current predicament, "Yes, my lord."

The ride into London was uneventful, not necessarily tense but the silence wasn't entirely comfortable either. The faint aroma emitting from the scent glands below Ciel's ears and wrists was slowly but surely growing more powerful and both knew that by morning he would be disoriented and lost in the throes of heat. Without suppressants, without a mate, and without a clue on how to safely handle it alone. The space they sat, while impressive for a carriage, wasn't large enough to diffuse the redolent whiff of sweetness drifting through the area above them, and while it wasn't at it's full strength or close to it, the blockers he had hidden in his coat pockets did nothing to mute it where Sebastian was concerned. Even if he had bathed in them, the heightened senses of a demon would still notice nothing but the pure fragrance of the deliciously beautiful omega. But thankfully for both of them, other alphas would be none the wiser to the addicting change in the blue-eyed boy, with his condition not progressing quickly enough to wear through the blockers, and he would be spared from prying eyes and lusty glances as they trekked the rough streets of the city; that fact alone relieved some of the stiffness held in Sebastian's shoulders.

When the carriage slowed to a stop atop a hill just beside a hoof-worn bridge crossing the River Thames, it didn't register immediately with Ciel that they had arrived where they were meant to go. The large, gentle hand that suddenly rested on his shoulder caused him to startle but finally blink away the haze shrouding his vision, his responses dulled with the growing burn in his belly. The questioning look thrown his way was disregarded with a shake of the head, no words needed as he stepped down from the velvet seats and through the door being held for him, leaving them standing just one street across from the alley in which the latest murder they were meant to investigate had taken place in. With such a large body count continuing to grow with victims all stolen from life in a very gruesome manner, the queen had immediately called upon her watchdog for the extermination of the perpetrator. But it would be no easy feat this time around, for when mating season came around, all natural instincts were released, including the easily-set-off fear response that made omegas cower and freeze at the first sign of danger. Ciel hated how easily the sight of blood and the stench of rotting corpses would bother him and knew that soon enough, that familiar fight or flight feeling would again course through his body, but it was out of his control. He would have to fight against it until he could take no more, it was his role to play even if it left him feeling panicked and nauseous afterwards. 

With his mind focused on the bleak reminders of the days to come, he was unaware of his distress becoming more and more pungent until Sebastian's arm was brushing against his with every step, leaving him a single pace behind the man as he tried his best to show that he would stand between the omega - his omega - and any threat that may reveal itself ahead. While his chest throbbed with the need to keen and cling to his protector, baring his neck as a way to show his appreciation, his more rational thoughts won out, prompting him to step back in front of Sebastian in a show of his own strength. He was no damsel in distress, not before, not ever, and today would not change that. Ignoring the displeased growl that rumbled behind him, he didn't turn back, nor did he show his gratitude for such an offer. "Sebastian, don't walk so close, you're hovering," Ciel lamented, his stride holding a greater purpose. Apart from seeing the maimed corpse so that they could be on their way more quickly, he was also determined to keep some space between them, though the demon was unable to place why. Was his presence truly that much of a burden? "You're suffocating me, stop it with the scent. I'm alright for now." _For now._ That is what continued to ring out in his head for the following, fleeting moments. However, he was left with no spare time to think on it for any longer when the light around them faded into an even more melancholy shade - shadows cast by the alley walls around them as they blocked out the white-grey mixture of darkening rain clouds. Scotland Yard stood by taking notes and pondering possible links and motives as they always did at the first appearance of a new murderer, surrounding the body in small groups as they discussed the information they had unraveled so far. The ones closest to the body stepped aside upon noticing the aristocrat's arrival, some offering a quick nod as a sign of respect for the now nineteen year old earl. He showed no sign of acknowledgement for the men in uniform as he stepped forward, eyes immediately drawn to the mess staining the ground they stood upon. He expected to see the dark sienna marks of dried blood, ghastly wounds, and a sickening stench to go along with the now-colourless flesh stretched across the victim's corpse, he always did; but when he saw the body, all composure was gone. On the inside at least.

It wasn't the worst he had seen - he had lived through worse than that, watched things far more grotesque unfold before his very eyes for a month straight and then some - and yet it was suddenly too much for him to bear. The frozen dermis was already beginning to rot and the vile reek of souring flesh lingered wall to wall, trapped in every crack and crevice, thickening the air and giving rise to the feeling of being trapped between the chipping, brick buildings despite the wide opening that served as an exit at the far end of the alley. A sizable gash painted the victim's throat in sticky shades of crimson and dull brown, blossoming out from the slit onto her bosom and shoulders like the most intricate, horrifying of watercolors or the dying petals of a spider lily. Eyes he assumed were once the exact shade of the Atlantic Ocean were rolled back and greyed in a lifeless fashion, their red and purple rims standing out from her ghostly blue-tinted skin like a storm cloud in an otherwise crystal clear sky. Upon the young woman's cheeks laid dried tears, raindrops, and spattered blood formed from another drag of the knife across her temple. Even the pale ivory of her gown was soaked with the same sanguine liquid that pooled from her stomach and beneath her limp form. 

Ciel could feel that all too familiar dread and panic beginning to stir, soon to take control, giving rise to nausea and stiff limbs, and making him mind-numbingly aware of each click of hooves on the streets and every gust of wind that threatened to blow away the top hat he wore. _It is in no way justified,_ he thought to himself, _I deal with things such as this all the time! I have no reason to be afraid._ Yet his thoughts- while rational - didn't clear away the overwhelming urge to run or drop to his knees, and it didn't relieve him of the tightness building in his throat. It seemed that without the slightest hint, save for a barely noticeable quiver running through his hands, Sebastian knew as soon as the blue-eyed boy did that something wasn't right. But Sebastian caught far more than just the unsteadiness of his fingers as they clutched painfully to the golden gilded handle of his cane. 

The whiff of fear permeating the cool, autumn breeze was almost overpowering, invoking the urge to tug the little omega far away from the horrible sight, causing his head to spin and his chest to sting uncomfortably in sympathy. Unfitting for a demon, uncontrollable for an alpha. With the need to defend seeming so dire, it was more than difficult to keep his human guise in check, claws and fangs fighting valiantly to make themselves known in the current situation. Repressing the anger threatening to overtake him and flood the close space surrounding them, he bit back the growl already beginning to rumble in his throat. No one else noticed, or if they did, they said nothing of it, and continued to stare at the earl, awaiting his assessment of the case thus far. A single azure eye slid shut for the briefest moment, hardly longer than a usual blink but delayed enough for his ever-faithful servant to catch, and a minimally unsteady exhale released before his expression was once again a mask of utter indifference, "Did all seven bodies have the same markings?"

 _A master at lying for sure,_ Sebastian thought absently, watchful of each tiny muscle twitch and tilt of the head. Ciel struggled to keep his calm facade firmly in place more and more with each passing second - like a time bomb, unpredictable and with the risk of exploding at any given second. He was strong, much stronger than any other human Sebastian had the pleasure of meeting in the centuries he had spent roaming this realm, but this was pushing a limit. Sweat glistened on the sliver of skin visible between the slate locks elegantly curling just above the collar of his overcoat and his cheeks were growing darker shade by shade. Luckily, it was cold enough out that the arctic chill could easily be blamed for the crimson flush. While Mr. Abberline rambled on about the injuries dealt to the rest of the poor unfortunate souls who had been denied mercy by their cold-hearted killer, the demon took that as his chance to further study his contractor's deteriorating state of wellness. His eyes were becoming increasingly distant and clouded, and while the sound never slid through the paling lips, he could see the stiff set of his jaw and how shallow his breaths momentarily became as he without a doubt concealed a whimper. But he soon had much bigger things to fret over; he could smell him. No longer did only anxiety and panic fill the corners of every sensitive sense he possessed, now he also inhaled honeysuckle, davana, pear, clove, and gardenia even with the barest of breaths - his master's own unique scent that expanded and grew more potent with the coming of each season. The blockers that Ciel used to remember working so well were beginning to fail, no longer shielding him from the mortal alphas nearby if the subtle sniffing sounds from the investigator's were anything to go by. Abberline and his fellow beta were unaffected, but the other three men certainly weren't. They wouldn't have much longer to finish up and return to the manor with time left between arriving and the moment in which his first heat spasm hit, but at the very least, Sebastian had to get him away from the others and into the carriage before they realized who the enticing smell was excreting from. It would be the only way to protect him without potentially ruining the reputation he had worked so hard to build or exposing him to the sight of unnecessary bloodshed if any alphas tried to go after him, something that could send him into hiding for the entirety of the week - assuming he actually gave into the idea of a nest this time. Sebastian doubted he would.

When Abberline finished explaining the situation and the silence between the group and the pair became near-deafening in its intensity, Sebastian saw it as a perfect opportunity to excuse themselves; there was no need to linger now. "Master, I have made notes of all details known so far. Might I suggest we leave soon? If you wish to investigate any of the places Mr. Abberline has mentioned today, we must leave soon or we will never make it there before the storm." It took Ciel longer than usual to register his butler's words, offering only a brief nod of acknowledgement before clearing his throat and blinking twice to fully regain his bearings, managing to squeeze in a jibe at the brunette man he had previously spoken to, "Yes, that would be best. I will be seeing you then, Mr. Underline." Brushing off the man's grudging reply, Sebastian offered a polite nod to the officers and placed a gentle hand between his master's shoulders once they were out of sight, guiding the boy away from the murder that mimicked spilt ink on parchment, splayed out as it was upon broken cobblestone, and to the safety of the carriage, guarding the door from other's prying eyes until the little omega was safely seated and he himself followed after him. As the wheels began to turn below them and the scenery rolled similar to that of a cinematic record, not once did claret eyes leave the cobalt one that focused almost lifelessly on the rings resting elegantly around thin digits. The demon knew it wasn't his place to say what he was about to, but felt it a necessary question under the circumstances. Ciel was always testing his own limits and occasionally Sebastian's patience too, this was downright reckless though. "My lord, why did you insist on going out today if you knew your heat would come so soon?"

Said male looked up, expression no longer as hard or confident as it had been earlier. He was tired. "Because I received a letter, I had no choice. When her majesty sends word, it's my duty to lay her concerns to rest by stopping whoever is to blame for the incidents that cause her distress as quickly as possible." Picking at the edge of his sable gloves, Ciel pulled away the offending pieces of fabric and cast them aside in favor of letting his overheated palms breathe, hitching up the sleeves of his coat afterwards to stop its material from rubbing uncomfortably against his wrists and disturbing the scent glands residing there. They were throbbing dully, silently begging for the oily essence from an alpha's own wrists to press against them, calming the aching need for closeness. His reticent gaze stayed aimed at the raven-haired alpha for an indeterminate amount of time, seemingly lost in thought as he released a heavy sigh, making the split-second decision to tilt his chin towards the empty space beside him, waiting for Sebastian to follow his silent order, the one he was too proud to speak aloud. Abandoning his original seat, he joined his master, surprised at how quickly the other's head fell limp against his shoulder, leaden eyelids barely keeping themselves fully open long enough to see the alpha perch beside him. Being so near to him now, Sebastian could see the quivering of his slight body, omegan instincts fighting hard against his own prideful mind for dominance, shaken from the amount of gore he was exposed to within the span of twenty minutes. His head was bent awkwardly, enough to give him a sore neck if left to rest in that position for too long, and so Sebastian took the liberty of picking him up and laying him across the merlot hued velveteen cushion. Ashen-blue hair spread across the servant's legs like liquid lace when he rested his head on the man's thigh, instinctively curling closer to the protective warmth offered by the larger body. 

It wasn't proper to hold one's master in such a way, Sebastian knew that well, but it was for Ciel's own well-being as much as it was for the demon's sanity; the earl needed as much rest as he could manage to heal his troubled mind and give him the energy needed to make it through his mating cycle. Still, he couldn't bear to see him act this way, it pained him despite how ill-fitting it was for a hellspawn to be bothered by such trivial things as human emotions. Over the years he had grown overly fond of his charge; watched him turn from an adolescent with a mind matured far beyond his age to a dashing young man with enough cunning to outmatch even the most clever of detectives. Physically, he was highly vulnerable without his loyal servant by his side, but mentally, he was stronger than any other creature his butler had met in the long millennia in which he had existed. And perhaps that's why he was drawn to him, just as a moth to a flame or tidal waves to the moon. He watched through condensation fogged glass as rain fell like teardrops from the heavens, flooding the roads and drenching the few blossoms of winter to the point of shedding their petals beneath the unforgiving onslaught, without a care for the life they brought to the dreary landscape created by the approaching solstice. Just as his master had said many times before, the world truly was a cruel place.


	2. In the Name of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was getting too long to split into just two chapters, I've added another since I wanted to write more fluff first! Smut is coming next chapter and there's a possible forth chapter afterwards.
> 
> Chapter song: In the Name of Love - Bebe Rexha & Martin Garrix

Over the course of the ride back to the manor, Ciel had become listless. Tossing, turning, and waking before nodding off again all while his forehead burned dully. His muddled mind didn't allow for the peace he so fervently longed for, plaguing him with clouded thoughts and memories he couldn't quite place. Nonsensical words were muttered against a sable-clothed leg, frustrated groans sounding each time a bump in the path jolted him, aggravating him when he finally got somewhat comfortable and causing more disquiet within his confused mind. In those instances, Sebastian shushed the fatigued omega quietly; petting his cheek appeasingly and easing him with his warm scent whenever his wrist drifted passed the boy's face. Even in his state, Ciel never would have allowed such an action had he been fully conscious. Unfortunately, his temporary content was broken when they arrived home and Sebastian had no choice but to wake him. He would hardly be forgiven if he allowed the servants to see him carrying him when he appears so feeble, "Young master, wake up. We are back at the manor." Ciel blinked groggily, lips pointing downwards into a deep scowl when he noticed his position, Sebastian was quick to explain, "You fell asleep and would have made your muscles sore if you stayed leaning the way you originally were. I apologize for not asking your permission to shift you beforehand." A sigh was released shortly after a sharp intake of breath when Ciel pulled himself up from the cushioned benches, fingers twitching as he pushed against the need to grasp at his stomach when a stab of pain shot through it, "It's fine this once, Sebastian..."

The servants were waiting to greet them in the entrance hall as always, going back to their chores as soon as the pair ascended the stairs and made their way into the maze of halls on the second floor. Ciel, having already been freed from his previous sleep-induced haze, broke the silence when they reached the last stair, "I will be in the study, I have some paperwork to do as well as the case to mull over. Bring me some tea, won't you?" Sebastian knew better than to suggest that the stubborn male rested instead, he had no desire to spark tension between them even when he was growing antsy. Ciel needed rest, sustenance, and comfort, not more work and sleeplessness; hadn't he put himself through enough today? That aside, he probably wouldn't be able focus on it very well for much longer anyways. "Of course, my lord, I shall prepare it right away. But before you start on any of that, might we have a small chat? There is still something I would like to discuss with you." Ciel's face all but screamed of the dread that was swirling within; he already knew exactly what that 'chat' would be about. "Very well, I shall await your return." With a bow and a withheld breath of relief, Sebastian took his leave, astonished at his master's lack of argument - he had expected that request to be accepted begrudgingly if at all.

His mind was elsewhere as he prepared the Earl Grey with practiced movements, no thought put into his actions as he boiled water and allowed the tea to steep. He knew this routine all too well, could do it with his eyes closed or even in his sleep - if he ever desired to take part in such a human ritual. Honey was drizzled in place of sugar at the bottom of the delicate porcelain cup, adding a sweetness it would have otherwise lacked along with a more soothing taste. What was he to do to help his lord? It was a difficult situation he found himself in. After spending so long relying solely on suppressants, this season would be just as harsh, if not more so, than his very first one had been. If his fever rose too high or he refused water, it could be dangerous to him physically. He found his way to the door of Ciel's study without considering his steps or the halls he took, rapping his knuckles against the mahogany almost mechanically. He entered as soon as permission was given and his darkened crimson eyes took no time at all to lock onto Ciel's lithe frame as he stood beside the window, staring up into the swaying branches of topaz-leaved trees and thick storm clouds that rolled over the hills as if they were created from a heavy, suffocating smoke. "Your tea is ready, master." The fine China was set atop a cherry wood desk, still steaming and waiting to be sipped. Hesitantly, Ciel turned his back to the stormy skies and sat down with a breathy sigh, his energy levels low as he leant his chin against his knuckles and brought the warm drink to his lips, content to savor its flavour for a short while before he was obligated to speak, "What did you wish to talk about, Sebastian?" His shoulders dropped in something akin to defeat, eyepatch abandoned on the edge of the desk and his eyes cast towards the copper tinted liquid that swished around within the white and mint cup. Sebastian was careful with his words and soft in tone, hyper-aware of anything that could possibly set off the smaller male, whether it be his volume or his words, "It is about your heat... Young master, what do you plan to do? I wish to help you in any way I can, but you have yet to tell me how I can do that."

His weary gaze met the demon's own, hesitant and sullen as they reflected the grey sky and fading light of day. It was as if the final remnants of light remaining within those haunted eyes were fading, snuffed out by his own existence, the one he was becoming increasingly unsure of as days wore on. What was he to do? If he was to live this life for years to come, still searching endlessly, obsessively, for the targets of his vengeful wrath, then he had to find some other option. The pain he could take, the throbbing in his veins, the insatiable lust, and the clenching ache in abdomen were nothing compared to the mental torment he himself had chosen to endure by turning away offers of mates and overusing the suppressants that were meant to split his duration of suffering in half. Loneliness and longing tugged at his heart as he continued to stare at Sebastian, trying to think of the answer to the question he had been asking himself since early morning. He didn't want to appear weak, he wasn't weak! But he didn't want to be harsh either when all Sebastian was doing was genuinely offering his aid in any way needed. He had no desire to drive away this man, this demon, this _alpha_. He was all he had left, if he was to leave, he would have no one else. No one to serve him, no one to protect him, no one to rely on. No one to care for. He had been here beside him for almost half of his life, even when he chose to treat him as if he were nothing, all to make himself feel more powerful. Time and time again Sebastian had offered his help and he had responded in fury, wanting to be strong even when it hurt to do so. He had tried to shun his own feelings, forcing anger to manifest in their place for so many years, but now all pretenses were slipping away and he could no longer deny it; he was in love with his demon. He couldn't face him at the moment though. Contract or no contract, he wasn't worthy of this man's presence after everything he had put him through, and staring into those concerned eyes made him realize that. Biting down on his bottom lip, he dug his elbows into his desk roughly, head dropping into his hands immediately as he finally allowed his facade to slip away. Curling in on himself, the boy took a shuddering breath, eyelids squeezing shut tightly as his fingers tugged weakly at the strands of hair dusting over the pale digits. Still he didn't answer, he was unable to. How foolish he must look, shaken up over something that for others was practically nothing at all. He didn't notice he was trembling, couldn't feel the clear liquid falling down his cheeks and chin - too quickly for him to catch had he been aware of their existence in the first place. He wouldn't acknowledge the choked breaths forcing their way from his throat or the need to cling to something, to anything. His distraught thoughts went unbroken by the fingers now cupping his shoulders tenderly and the troubled voice speaking to him, asking what was wrong and how he could fix it, if it was something he had done. Only when he felt his palms delicately pried from his face and the chair disappearing beneath him did he register that he was now being held and all but smothered in the stifling stench of concern and a vanilla and brown sugar reminiscent aroma as Sebastian attempted to console him. A deep purr rumbled against him from the alpha's chest, a constant sound that was nothing short of being its own form of white noise; calming like ocean waves crashing onto shore. All reservations were tossed aside, both too trapped in the moment to give a damn about formalities or roles.

"Oh, young master, I am so very sorry... I would give you the suppressants if I could, I swear, but your body cannot tolerate them anymore." A vague nod against his shoulder was the only response the butler received to let him know that the younger male had heard and understood the weight behind his words. No spike of anger struck the room, alerting Sebastian to the lack of annoyance from his master. He knew his reasons and didn't blame him. Some small piece of the demon was satisfied to know that fact, though he had no time to focus on that now as he nuzzled against Ciel's hair, offering a greater source of his scent when his neck was left brushing against the boy's nose. "It will be okay. I will give you cool water and baths, if you will allow it. Bring you heaps of blankets, pillows, anything you would like for a nest, stand guard outside of your door to keep you safe, and whatever else will make this easier for you, okay?" While his words and offerings were appreciated, the only sound that met his ears was a particularly loud weep. The bleakness of the atmosphere was crushing, so much so that even Sebastian could feel a modicum of the heaviness it brought about within his own heart - one he had never known could beat and bleed as it did in that moment. He was unsure of how long he stood there cradling the distressed omega in his arms, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but either way, he didn't mind the passing of time. He would continue to hold him for as long as it took. Despite the circumstances, it felt nice to hold him again after going for so long without. The body clinging to him was too hot and the tears soaking into his collar gave him a lasting pang of sorrow, but the way those hands gripped his coat and the steel blue brushed beneath his chin brought to life an entirely new sensation. It wasn't lust; it wasn't hunger, but perhaps... Fondness? Adoration? Love? He did not know what to call the strange emotion, but it was overpowering. He held the omega more securely, his own cheek smoothing over the top of his head without that having been his original intention. He wouldn't do anything without being asked first, but such a small amount of scenting would do no harm. Sobs gradually faded beneath the tender gesture, responding in kind once he had caught enough breath to stop violently quaking each time he exhaled. The room fell into utter silence, quiet hiccups and the rumbling of distant thunder outside the only things keeping away the low buzzing that often accompanied the hush. He said nothing, waiting patiently until the time at which Ciel would be ready to speak or demand to be set down. The prior came first, but the solemn tone did take him off guard if just a small portion, his words even more so, "Sebastian, I am tired of being alone..."

"Does that mean you plan to find a mate? Please excuse me for saying so, but it may be too late for that this season. It is much too close already for you to go searching for anyone unless you already have someone in mind?" A dissatisfied growl was withheld. He despised the image of his master with another, the very thought was enough to make him shudder with possessive rage - aimed not at his master but the omega's future partner. However, it was not his choice. None of it was and he would never pretend otherwise. "I do have someone in mind but..." Ciel hesitated, teeth scraping across his lip, leaving it cracked and raw - one nip away from being bloodied. Was this truly what he wanted? Yes, it was; he had known that for a while. But he found it hard to get the words passed his lips. He would be rejected. Who would want a mate like him? Small, fragile, broken... He took a shallow breath, refusing to once again shed the tears pooling beneath his lashes. These haywire emotions were half the reason heats were so hellish. With a tilted head and a confused frown, the demon regarded the earl closely after placing him back down upon the chair he had earlier occupied, "But what?" 

"But it is not someone outside of this manor," he inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the words of dismissal he was sure would follow after his confession and plea, and spoke the question that had been present in his mind for the last six months before he lost his nerve to the fear wound snugly around his mind and heart, "Sebastian.. Please help me through my heat." Sebastian was frozen in place. Surely he didn't mean...? No, there was no way. But who else was in the manor? The only other alpha was Baldroy and he already had Mey-Rin as a mate. And while Finnian and Snake were betas, they were mates as well. "I am afraid I don't understand, young master. I had already planned to help you." Ciel shook his head, fingering the stiff inner-edge of his morning coat, "No, not like that. I meant stay with me the entire time, not just nearby." The raven-haired devil knew he had to tread lightly, lest he upset his master again or confuse the boy's fluctuating hormones for genuine want, "Master... I would be honored to spend your heat with you; I would love nothing more, in fact. But I need you to show me that you are sure, that this isn't just your heat talking. And you must also understand that if we do this, I will be unable to keep myself from marking and bonding you."

"I know that. Before I asked, I had already come to terms with the fact that if I chose this there would be no going back, and I'm okay with that. I swear to you, as of now I am still of sound mind. I know what will happen and I will accept all of it, so long as you are the one with me."

"Then I will be with you the entire time," a slight grin tugged at the immortal being's lips, not missed by the blue-eyed male as he held their gaze, "Now, how about I run you a bath? What little paperwork you have left to complete is of no great importance, and if I may be so bold as to say so, I can see that you're already feeling unwell." Standing from his chair, Ciel answered his query with a slight stretch of the arms and a final glance to the neat stack of papers, "Yes, that sounds rather nice. Lead the way."

Following the black-clothed man into the bathroom, he watched through fatigued eyes as his butler set to work, filling the bath with hot water and then cooling it off, adding oils, petals, various other things he couldn't quite place at the speed in which the other's hands were moving. The water was toyed with until it turned into a nearly solid shade of pearl, a vague pink overlaying it from the bleeding petals floating upon it. A golden glow soon shone off of the water as candles were lit and merlot roses were laid beside them with care. It was rather extravagant in Ciel's mind, but flattering all the same how much effort he went to to make him feel cherished. The room was becoming increasingly humid from the heat rising off of the water, but somehow he still felt chilled, enough so that goosebumps began to rise on his prickling skin. "When we finish here, would you light the fireplace in my room? It's cold." A concerned flash of emotion was visible before an ungloved hand was laid across his forehead. "The bath with warm you sufficiently. Normally, I would comply without question, but I'm afraid that you may change your mind about the fire by then. You feel chilled, but your skin is too hot because of your fever. It isn't very bad right now so you may stay in the bath for as long as you're comfortable with and if you feel this way afterwards, I will warm your bedroom. Just rest there for awhile first, okay? I'll be here for you whenever you need me," Sebastian assured, stroking a coral flushed cheek with the back of his hand, the gesture far too faint to be considered anything less than caring, belying his demonic nature in favour of his alpha one. 

The brush of knuckles against his face faded as he was stripped of his clothes, an encouraging smile offered when his head dropped, eyes trained on the floor insecurely by no more than pure instinct. It wasn't the first time he had reacted in this way, the elevated hormones made him hyper aware of every flaw no matter how small. Every scar or scrape he had received from past torments or the times when their missions became too dangerous were on display for all to see and he didn't like it. Sebastian on the other hand, saw every healed wound left by past injuries as a testament to his strength. His chin was tilted up so he now faced cherry orbs, full of nothing but sincerity, "You are absolutely stunning and don't you dare believe otherwise. These marks make you who you are, and I could never see them as anything less than beautiful." All fabric was pulled away and dropped to the floor without a care, all of the alpha's focus on his master as he encased him in his arms.

Sanguine and pure white rose petals floated serenely atop milk-hued water, giving off a light and airy scent, meeting and entwining with the subtle hint of vanilla drifting from the flames kissing the candles they sat upon where they burned beside the clawed-feet of the bath. Ciel was deposited into the heated water slowly, his muscles relaxing as soon as they came into contact with the white tinted liquid. The added oils had given it a smooth, almost silky feel, making it far more luxurious than the usual water he bathed in. Ciel couldn't understand why it calmed him so; the sweet miasma the floral mixtures produced was soothing, as was the warmth sinking into his chilled yet burning flesh from the expertly crafted bath. But perhaps it wasn't those things that helped his eyes to close despite the uncomfortable tingling on his fair skin and the quiver settling deep within the core of his exhausted body - causing him to shake faintly as he dealt with the aftermath and stress of the earlier internal war between his head and his heart. No, as nice as those things were, it was the bare hands stroking over his small shoulders that truly eased his anguish. "My lord, did you hear me?" Sebastian asked when he received no acknowledgement to his prior words. Eyes of azure and heliotrope opened a sliver, irises glazed before he shook off the dazed state he had let himself fall into for a short time, voice strained as he reached out, "Sebastian, don't call me that, not right now..." His outstretched hand was enclosed in a larger one, squeezed tenderly before being brought to the demon's lips, "I apologize. What would you prefer that I call you?" The omega's eyelids slipped shut again, a silent breath passing his lips as he leaned into the curve of the porcelain, hand unmoving from Sebastian's. The butler didn't mind the constant contact in the slightest; he welcomed it with a pleased hum. Any worries he had residing in his mind before were wiped away by the proof of desire for his presence, and he greatly enjoyed the peaceful aura surrounding Ciel as he laid in the bath he had created with his own two hands. It brought him a sense of pride he never knew he could feel. Ciel wasn't currently anxious or listless like he usually was, he was idle in the best of ways, and it was because of his actions. He had accepted him and had been accepted in return. It felt right, like a piece of him had been missing until now. "By my name or anything else you would like, just nothing so formal." An understanding settled with Sebastian as he allowed the main light in the room to distinguish, making way for the comforting darkness only broken apart into flickering shadows by the orange and yellow glow reflecting off of the smooth surface of the bathtub. 'Young master' and 'my lord' felt too impersonal, too forced. Their future bond wasn't meant to be founded on such stiff and false grounds; it was to be buried into the very depths of their hearts by mutual trust, respect, even love. "As you wish, my dearest Ciel." The blush on the younger's cheeks flamed brighter upon hearing at the term of endearment, but he said nothing else on it. He liked it; it was nice to be thought of as something more. More than a master; more than an omega. More. He wanted more. More touch; more affection. "Sebastian, won't you join me?"

"If that is what you'd like, then of course I will," A smile spread across the raven's lips, fond in a way Ciel had never seen before. No malicious intention, no games, no teasing; it was a sincere gesture. Curling his legs close to his chest to help lessen the sudden surge of pain ranging from his stomach to his thighs, Ciel bit back a groan as he waited for it to abate, distracting himself by turning to face Sebastian. His charcoal waistcoat was unbuttoned and left near his previously discarded tailcoat, pristine shirt soon to follow after slipping down his shoulders at a speed that could easily be considered sensual. The seconds it took for him to remove each layer of clothing gave the omega a mere fraction of the time he desired to stare at the alpha's form as each patch of skin was revealed. Lean muscles made up the man's body, shapely but not overly so. He was in no way frail like his own kind nor was he burly like most alphas, but he was certainly more defined than a beta as well. In fact, his build was not entirely unlike a sculpture he had seen nearly a decade prior of Saint Michael. How amusing. The longest strand of those soot locks barely kissed his collarbone, drawing the younger's attention a few inches up to the column of his neck. In a few hours, would that snow white skin hold his mark? Sebastian smirked. 'Do you like what you see, master?' he wanted to ask, but stopped himself immediately when a sour scent spiked from the bath, the nectarous aroma morphing into a significantly more negative one as Ciel unexpectedly doubled over with a weak whimper, teeth grit as he pressed his face into his knees. His earlier self-indulgent joy when giving his intended a small show by undressing more languidly than necessary was forgotten instantly as he dropped to his knees on the bathroom tile, the icy marble not bothering him in the slightest as he laid a hand on the bluenette's high back, "What is it? What's wrong..?" Ciel swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, shaking his head to signal that he needed a moment. With worry still present in his eyes, the alpha massaged the smooth skin beneath his palm, waiting patiently for his master to speak up. The brush and rub of fingers relaxed the sore muscles beneath them and Ciel slumped beneath the hand, looking over his shoulder at the demon seconds after, "S-Sorry... It hurts sometimes as it gets closer." Sebastian sighed, a softer scent now rolling off of him in heady waves; like cinnamon and brown sugar. Ciel's eyes drooped in response, hesitantly tilting his head to lean his cheek against the shoulder of his future mate, "Please get in?"

No further urging was needed to encourage Sebastian to shed the last strips of clothing, completely bearing himself before stepping over the lip of the bath and sitting opposite of Ciel. The young man fell silent again, staring at Sebastian with a wordless yearning in his eyes that the other couldn't quite place. He wanted something and was pushing back against himself when he thought to act on it, but what was it he needed? The demon studied him, ruby irises drinking in every inch of the boy's body and mannerisms. He really was a lovely creature. Eyes brighter than sapphires and deeper than the very depths of the sea, holding all hopes, desires, and memories within them, telling tales and truths his rosy lips refused to speak. His posture was stiff though, jaw and shoulders rigid as if he was desperately fighting to keep himself from moving. His fingers too weren't as steady as they usually were, that could easily be chalked up to his heat, but the way they twitched was as if he was trying to reach out even as his arms remained still. And then the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place; he wanted to be held, he just didn't know how to ask and currently lacked the confidence to make the first move. "Ciel, come here please?" He said softly, opening his arms in invitation - one Ciel wasted no time in accepting. That warm little body was soon cradled against his chest, but that wasn't enough. He may have been flush against his front, but he was still too far - they needed to be touching fully. The devil picked him up before resettling him on his lap, leaning back against the bathtub once he was happy with the new position. Looking an equal part surprised as he was relieved, Ciel nuzzled into Sebastian's neck, nose pressed to his scent gland where he inhaled eagerly, a purr felt more than heard vibrating from his chest and throat. He didn't feel like himself, his own body and mind were betraying him alongside his rising fever, but this helped. The skin to skin contact washed away his inner hurt just as the water washed away the sweat from his flesh, both leaving him lighter than he had felt in a long while. He had questions, he wanted to know what it was that Sebastian had to gain by claiming him as a mate, why he would want someone such as himself or the burden of not only caring for him physically but emotionally as well. He kept those worries to himself though - he was too tired to speak unless required to.

Fingers gingerly stroked his nape as he relaxed against Sebastian, a warm cloth meeting his back soon after. The light fabric rubbed small circles between his shoulders, releasing the tension residing there as bubbles built up and were rinsed away from the satiny skin by a cupped hand before the tranquil movements continued, this time on his stomach. The rumbling still emitting from the small chest brought a smile to Sebastian's face, intensifying it enough that it could now be heard, "How lovely." A dark blush rose to already pink cheeks, slate locks bouncing back and forth when the smaller shook his head in denial. "Don't do that, love. Whether you think so or not, you are. I especially adore that little purr of yours," the alpha cooed, rubbing his cheek against the shiny tresses, setting aside the cloth once he deemed the boy sufficiently clean. Ciel said nothing to the given compliment, but reveled in the affection he was given. The demon's scent was left clinging to his head even when he raised it, marking what was his with a brush of the jaw. He peeked from where he had buried his head against the other's shoulder, collecting a single red petal from the water. He ran his thumb over the vague lines born into the flower, the velvety texture almost as nice as that of the lips on his forehead and the digits massaging his sore hips. When the water grew cold and Sebastian noticed a slight shivering from the body atop his, he lifted the omega from the bath, taking extra care to remain gentle as he dried all remaining water droplets from his intended's slight frame.

Ciel had been silent for the last fifteen minutes of the bath, leading Sebastian to worry as he caught the distant look reflecting in those tired eyes. "Is everything okay?" he questioned quietly as to not spook the boy, pulling a nightshirt over his shoulders and beginning to button it as he awaited his answer. "M'fine, just thinking" Ciel murmured, shifting uncomfortably. All of a sudden it felt too hot; like someone had left all of the windows open on a scorching summer day and then lit the fireplaces as well. The clothing certainly didn't help; it felt like it was sticking to his skin, trapping the overwhelming heat against him and keeping away what little coolness could be felt. Too bad he hadn't taken an ice bath instead... He whined when Sebastian turned away, tugging the fabric away from his neck as he leaned against the wall, trying his best to focus in spite of the spinning sensation filling his head, "S-Sebastian." Ruby orbs were wide when Sebastian saw him heavily relying on the wall for support, thin legs as shaky as those of a newborn faun who hadn't yet found its balance. Faster than one could blink, he was by his side to steady him, checking his temperature with a frown, "It's going up, I'm afraid. How about we get you somewhere more comfortable, hm?" Disoriented as he was, it took all the strength the mortal possessed to nod and wrap his arms around the neck of the man lifting him from the ground. "Too hot," he whispered, fingers scrambling to undo his shirt buttons before the door to his bedroom was in sight. Sebastian didn't comment on his actions; as improper as they would normally seem, he wasn't in full control at the moment and since none of the servants were to be upstairs for the week, no harm was done. "I know, it will be okay though. I'll bring you some water to help cool you off while you settle in." They both knew that wouldn't help ease the fever or any affects that went alongside it, but it would soothe him for a few minutes at the least and stave off the dehydration that all too often became an issue during heats. When the door to his master's bedroom was pushed open and then shut behind them, Sebastian set him on the mattress with a kiss on the nose, "I shall return in a moment."

Sebastian expected to make this part simple. He would collect a glass of water as well as a bowl of it with a cloth to lie across his forehead, and then collect the most lush blankets and pillows owned to bring back to the room upstairs. But it seemed that even the ten short minutes it took for him to walk back through the door was too long for Ciel. The whiff of salt in the air was a dead giveaway when it came to revealing the mortal's panic. The bed appeared much too large with so little space occupied by the master of the house, curled into a tight ball as he shook like a leaf, fingers futilely grasping at the sheets. The nesting materials were abandoned at the foot of the bed and the water discarded on the nightstand when the alpha approached the quivering figure cautiously. When he was met with no resistance apart from the other male burrowing deeper beneath the covers, he sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through damp hair, heart clenching when he was met with a loud sob. He was at a loss. Instinct demanded that he comfort the teary-eyed omega, but he wasn't entirely sure how to when he didn't know the cause of his sadness. "Beloved, whatever is the matter? Are you hurting?" The raspy baritone taking over a usually smooth one was a big enough difference to catch Sebastian off guard for a moment and he tugged the blankets closer around the boy, hoping to make him feel more secure until his suspicions were confirmed and he could wrap his arms around him without fear of upsetting him more. With a past such as his, he couldn't risk setting him off at a time like this. "You left me! You told me you wouldn't leave me..." A soft croon reverberated from his throat as he leaned forward to press his lips to the back of his head, eyes softening, "Shh... I'm here now. I'm so sorry for leaving, but I needed to get these things to help you. I won't go anywhere without you again, okay?" Slender fingers pawed at a feather pillow, blindly searching for something just out of reach, whimpering loudly when he failed to find it. Sebastian, having seen the reaching hand, placed his over it protectively, surprised at the strong grip catching it mere seconds later as Ciel refused to let go in fear that if he did, the object of his affections would slip away without his knowledge. "It's alright. I have you, I'll keep you safe." He sat beside him without complaint, reassuring him that he would remain in that position for as long as needed, but when half an hour passed without much improvement on the omega's part, he realized his mistake. His presence may have been Ciel's main source of comfort, but that didn't mean he didn't need others as well. For example: A nest. "Dearest, may I let go of you? I promise, I won't leave, I just need to get something a few steps away." Puffy eyes and a wobbling lip came into view, a quiet noise giving him permission to move though he was watched intensely for the time in which their hands remained parted.

He expected the mildly elevated heartbeat to slow once they were touching again, but as soon as the mass of fluff came into view, all tears were forgotten - despite proof of them still valiantly clinging to his lashes - and a scowl firmly in place. The change was certainly unexpected, but he didn't focus too much energy on it. It wasn't uncommon for moods to shift quickly in the middle of either ruts or heats and since his master was prone to becoming irritated on a normal day, it wasn't an expression he didn't commonly see. It was a mystery however, why he seemed bothered by such a tiny gesture as picking up a pile of blankets. "What are you doing?" His voice remained unsteady as he stared distastefully at the items he held. And while his cheeks were still wet from the droplets continuing to lazily trickle down them, within his eyes were filled with a stubborn determination. "Before you turn me down or cast them aside, please at least give them a chance. You've never properly nested before and you might find that you like it if you try?" The suggestion only made the younger grow more conflicted and shake his head quickly, leaving no room for argument or negotiation. He had given into his feelings, allowed his demon to share mating season with him, even gave him permission to mark and bond him, but this is where he drew the line. He couldn't let what little pride that still held strong in this intimate setting slip away. Maybe it didn't matter to Sebastian, but it mattered to him. He needed to prove that he was more than this, that he could manage on his own and without the same comforts others refused to go without. "I don't want to. I have no need for such trivial things like others of my kind." He had no intention of being snappy, but wanted to get his point across. He was stronger than this. What he wanted was of no value when his future mate's opinion of him came into play. He wouldn't ruin this before it had even started. The bitter turn he took when speaking of himself further grew Sebastian's frown. Why did he think so lowly of himself? He had shown time and time again that he was capable of doing anything he set his mind to, and that he could withstand more weight upon his shoulders than the most powerful alphas. Yet, he became so defensive when faced with his nature, the piece of him that in no way truly defined who he really is. "Ciel, by denying yourself of your baser needs, you're endangering your health as well as your mentality. I can't change what you are and neither can you, but you can make it easier on yourself. You don't have to do anything else, but I beg you, just let yourself have this; it doesn't make you any less strong than you are now and I will see you as no less for it."

"It isn't affecting me. I have you here anyways so why would I need it?"

"Because with me by your side, that doesn't change the fact that you're uneasy. You can hardly keep still without fidgeting or shivering as if you have a chill," The words uttered without judgment were accompanied by one of the thinner blankets being placed within his reach. "The choice is yours, but it would make you feel better." A thoughtful silence settled over them, both sorting through their respectful thoughts before a rattled sigh filled the hush. "I will try it, but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to help me build it."


	3. Not Afraid Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the smut arrives! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for it, but I hope the chapter can make up for that! There's only one chapter (and possibly an epilogue) left, but both will mention/include mpreg. So if that isn't your thing, thank you so much for reading this far!! And if you do like mpreg, then look forward to a lot of teasing and fluff because I started writing that chapter before this one and it's all mush so far! <3
> 
> Chapter song: Not Afraid Anymore - Halsey

To say Sebastian was at a loss for words would be an understatement; he was completely baffled. It was common knowledge that omegas are fiercely protective over their nests, some going so far as to guard it from their own mates or demand that they stay away until the nest is fully crafted, but here Ciel was asking him to help him create his. It was odd, especially for a currently unmated omega as they were usually the most defensive, but the prospect filled him with warmth all the same. It took profound trust to allow another to assist in something so personal, and if there was one person left in this world whom he trusted, it was Sebastian. "If you want me to assist you, I will do so gladly," Sebastian spoke quietly, unbridled emotion on the cusp of turning his voice unsteady. A closing of his eyes marked Ciel's complacency in the situation as he laid unmoving, watchful eyes reopening and never tearing from his future mate as long fingers gathered a plush blanket and tucked it beneath the smaller body, another following soon after. He unconsciously nuzzled closer to the thick fabric, sighing at the gossamer texture that met with his jaw. His hands immediately moved to tug another close to his chest while Sebastian fluffed and placed pillows behind him in an elaborate pattern sure to keep him comfortable. Sitting up regardless of his muscles' protest, Ciel slowly bunched up multiple blankets and spread them out in heavy layers with lethargic yet increasingly eager movements. He remained unsure of the entire process, choking down his pride to refrain from bristling at the way it contradicted his beliefs of how he should act. He didn't deny that it felt nice though. Besides, the sooner he finished it, the sooner he could be pressed against his demon again; chest to chest, cheek to neck.

The faint brush of knuckles along his cheek tugged him from his thoughts, rousing his attention on the otherworldly being. "You're whimpering..." Colour rose to Ciel's cheeks, drowning out the preexisting dust of pink. "I didn't know... I apologize, I was just thinking." Absentmindedly, he flattened out the blanket closest to himself while rumpling the others, squishing and squeezing pillows until they were molded into their desired shape. The usually expertly-made bed was a mess, but it was a cozy one with the promise of trying times ahead. He would be sure his master would feel nothing but the utmost pleasure and repose, but it would be taxing on the little omega all the same. He'd been through so much already though, and he deserved to feel the love owed to him--the one he had sparked deep within the core of one of hell's own. "No, don't apologize. I simply wanted to make sure that you're okay." The fallen angel stopped offering new materials for a fleeting moment, sliding his wrist across the pillow Ciel laid his head on to lather it with his scent, combining his natural aroma with the lavender he'd tucked beneath the pillowcase earlier in the day. The action earned a keen. "I'm fine for now... Just not very comfortable. I'm sure I'll be better when we're done with this."

By the time they were finished, not a sliver of the original sheets could be seen peeking beneath the mountain of quilts, fleeces, and cushions, piled high and fluffier than a cloud. Fleshed out as it was, it was a true nest now. It was complete in Sebastian's eyes, perfect for the struggling omega, but to Ciel, it was still missing the most important part; comfort, _scent_. "Sebastian, could I... Could I use your coat?" Said demon's eyes softened, offering a genuine smile as he let the fabric slide down his shoulders, carefully folding it in half, handing it to Ciel with a strange pride blooming in his chest alongside an increased possessiveness. Ciel wanted his coat. Not another alpha's, not one from a remaining member of his family, _his_. "Of course, Ciel. You may have whatever you'd like. Do you need anything else? More pillows perhaps? I'm sure we have at least a few more of the soft, feather ones you prefer. Or more blankets? This is the only fur one in the manor, but there are a few other plush ones at the bottom of your wardrobe if you wish for more." Before he could so much as glance away or pull his hand from the rabbit-soft fur blanket he'd been stroking, a small hand curled around his wrist, holding it in an unrelenting grip while dewy lapis-heather eyes stared up at him with brief sparks of panic making themselves known. "No! Don't leave me again..." Ciel exclaimed, head bowing to hide his profound desperation. His chest tightened painfully, sinking back into the bedding to stop himself from clinging to the alpha. He refused to cower or wilt under the smallest upset like some lowly child! He was a Phantomhive, not some commoner ruled solely by their emotions. He would do better to keep his emotions under control. Sebastian promised he would stay, and he has never broken a promise before. Even still, he kept his digits laced around Sebastian's arm, keeping him close and curling up in the middle of his nest. His warm, serene, immensely comfortable nest... A purr was barely discernible over the shifting of the duvet, a velvety cheek rubbing against his pillow, pleased on an instinctual level at the comforting graze.

"Goodness me, there's no need to get yourself so worked up. I won't leave you, rest easy knowing that. Now come, release my hand so I may cool you down," Sebastian soothed, brushing his fingers over the smaller male's forehead in a moment of tenderness. Ciel remained reluctant for a few more moments, pulling his hand close to himself and balling up the butler's tailcoat to his chest, deeply inhaling its overpowering fragrance. Such a mind-numbing, intoxicating smell it excreted... It had every effect an alpha's scent should have on their mate: Arousing, assuaging, calming. The blackberry-musk was purely Sebastian's own, not in any way tainted by the smells and disturbances of the outside world, and Ciel would have been more than happy to surround himself in that all-consuming aroma for the rest of his days. He let Sebastian do as he saw fit, eyes falling to half-mast when a cool, wet cloth bathed his overheated cheeks and forehead, dropping down to his neck soon after, blotting over his sensitive scent glands with all the care in the world. "Okay. But afterwards, will you join me in my nest? I assure you it's big enough for both of us and quite nice," He enticed, scooting to the edge of the nest as wide, bicolor eyes glistened longingly. As cozy as it seemed, the alpha felt that his mate-to-be hadn't boasted of its main attribute. Sure, it was beautifully crafted by both of them and far superior to the displeasing flatness of a normal bed or the lacklustre lay of any other pair's nest, but the most important thing to Sebastian, the one thing drawing him to lie down upon the mussed mountain of fluff, was the earl it encased.

In the blink of an eye, Ciel was curled protectively to his chest, their shared warmth spreading and coiling until it embraced the pair in its heady comfort. Black-nailed hands delicately pawed at the sweat dampened flesh, kneading into trembling muscles and calming the somewhat ragged breaths passing silently through cushiony lips. "I would be a fool to deny you that," He smiled, eyes crinkling in a genuine show of emotion, void of their teasing glint for the first time since the formation of their covenant. Sebastian understood that he was still struggling with the turn of events, and rightfully so. It had been thrust on him so suddenly that even with his sober and thoroughly considered consent, it was a lot to take in at once. He was to gain a mate--his partner for life, lose his virginity, and had already built his very first nest all in the span of one evening. He was also left without a choice but to temporarily abandon his alpha-guise and fall victim to his nature; Sebastian understood how it disturbed him far better than any mortal ever could. The heir was headstrong and stubborn, proud and noble to his very core. No other, whether alpha or omega, demon or human, could ever rival the raw strength of mind and cunning he possessed. There was no way to have anticipated the boy's next question though, what with his muddled mind and periodical silences. He assumed he would doze off for awhile, greedily drinking in all the rest he could manage, knowing well how rapidly he would burn through energy with the awakening of his first heat spasm. The young lord had always been one for catching him off guard though. "Sebastian, why did you choose me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian tilted his head quizzically, taking in the slight twitch of a cutely sloped nose against his collarbone, not missing the slow inhale that followed in pursuit of the hell-born alpha's scent. "The day you were summoned. Why did you choose me? Of all the children in that horrid place," his scent flared, souring briefly at the painful memories tied to that day, settling with a deep breath, "Why me?" Ciel idly raised his hands from where they were trapped comfortably between their stomachs, fumbling with the black buttons of the devil's waistcoat. The longer he laid in close proximity to his destined, the more he craved to feel the undoubtedly smooth skin against his own bare being. After a few minutes of consideration, Sebastian spoke. "It is hard to explain. Something about you called out to me above all others. As if everyone else made up a sea of meaningless screams and faces, except for yours. Perhaps some part of me knew we would be more than a contracted pair in the end. I believe soulmates is the phrase humans use; to know a bond was destined to form from the very beginning. It is only a hunch though." With a hum, satisfied that he received an answer, serenity washed over him in waves, thoughts hushed and body at ease in the strong hands holding him captive, his grip firm yet pliant-grooming him with his most revering touches. The glimmer of heat burning in Sebastian's strawberry gaze was a welcome one, feral and tamed in the same instance, smoldering with a hellish possessiveness and an immense, everlasting devotion. He'd saved him, held him when everyone else turned away, provided for him in ways no one else could. Swore his loyalty and accepted, exceeded, all tasks asked of him. He made promises unlike any offered before; revenge for a soul, a heart for a heart, a bond for eternity, and never left his side or denied him of his whims. All Ciel wanted now, aside from the goal on which their original bargain was struck, was to give in return that which he saw fit. Despite his alpha position, his _demon_ position, Sebastian offered his submission to the mere mortal at the young age of ten; now, at nineteen years of age, it was his turn to place his trust fully in his butler's hands and submit to him, showing him his appreciation for his services thus far in the best way he could: with his body and his heart.

Sebastian guided Ciel's hands from his clothing, undoing the apparel the omega saw as a nuisance. The charcoal waistcoat as well as his pristine dresss shirt were discarded, left to pool carelessly by the foot of the bed to be picked up later on--after his heat had passed. With no more fabric barriers, Ciel lied down peacefully this time, laying a kiss on the chest he faced. There was nothing left to do now but wait in anxious anticipation. The single butterfly kiss preceded a string of equally light ones on the thumping patch of skin, the steady heartbeat echoing beneath it easily felt from his head's resting place. Eased by the alpha's embrace, Ciel was able to set worries aside, leaving them to lie in rest until a more suitable time in which he could evaluate them with a clear mind. His future mate trailed his fingers from forearm to wrist, rubbing his palms and pads of his fingers in subduing circles, continuing the partial massage long after mismatched eyes had begun to droop tiredly. "Rest, beloved. You'll do well to get all the sleep you can; I don't think you'll be getting very much of it again for awhile."

"You'll stay with me?"

The hopeful tone almost broke the devil's darkened heart, but he didn't comment on it, choosing to set the first of many kisses atop his overheated forehead instead. "Forever." And this time, when Ciel's eyes began to fall shut, he let them.

Hours passed in relative silence, time Sebastian used to study the little omega. The furrow between his brows had smoothed out, replaced by delicate skin, nearly as pale and just as captivating as a moonstone or that of a porcelain doll. Likewise, his lashes were long enough to make the most fine showgirls green with envy and resentment. The rest of him was nothing to scoff at either; long legs smooth and elegantly toned, bearing a small freckle just below his left ankle. The soft roundness making up the tantalizing curve of his rear, plush and promising a snug fit the moment the cries of lustful agony begin. He was indeed a fine specimen, born of one of the most noble families in all of England, and yet that wasn't what drew the devil in. Known for his lust, he could not deny how delightful he found his human's form, slight and lovely, encasing the grace and finesse others of his kind could only dream of possessing. But while he was a demon, a beast born and bred in the fiery depths of hell, and holding the strange beauty and insatiable appetites no other creature could, it was his master's scent that pulled him in like a fly to honey from the very beginning.

Fragrant and delicious, like the ripest fruit, a mess of emotions and contradictions. Brimming with hatred and overflowing with sorrow, he'd piqued Sebastian's interest as the fires in his eyes ignited the second he was raised from his cage, but the feelings blossoming throughout the years following were what sealed his fate. The traces of humor crossing his lips when the servants did something amusing, the longing glances thrown towards small families browsing the shops of London, the faintest hint of a smile offered when he was presented with a new blend of tea. Every single feeling that touched the surface of his heart left behind its own aroma, whether positive or negative, blending together into the spicy-sweet scent that now filled his own senses with each inhale. His favourite of all parts making up his omega's scent was the one that grew anytime Ciel was happy. It was rare, but Sebastian found his own joy in the upwards turn of those pink lips, especially when he was the one to cause it. It could have been his alpha side, preening when he managed to please the finicky omega, or maybe the realisation that he'd lacked the happiness so many others had for so long and was finally able to experience for himself. Having lost the excitement of the hunt many decades ago, it was the thrill, the spark of joy the enigma lying beside him stirred that made his own existence seem meaningful again. And now that he'd found his own source of entertainment wrapped into the same small body possessed by his object of affection, he couldn't bring himself to snuff out the tainted light resonating from the young heir; for it was the first light he had seen since centuries ago when he himself bore humanity's burden. And even then, he hadn't seen a soul burn so fiercely in all of his years, in heaven, hell, or Earth.

Despite being lost in his own inner musings, he closely gauged Ciel's rising temperature and increasing restlessness, judging how much time he would have before he was overcome by his first heat spasm. The hush that had fallen over the manor, the earl's bedroom most of all, was broken by tiny whimpers at the dawn of twilight. Sebastian immediately became more alert, propping up on his elbows to watch the stirring mortal. Glassy eyes struggled to open fully, hazy and unfocused, burning with feverish need. "Ciel?" He spoke softly as to not frighten his charge, cupping his cheek to keep their gazes aligned. A groan sounded with the shifting of sheets, sweaty palms flattening against his chest while dumortierite locks tickled his throat, a whine being muffled against his unclaimed bonding gland - his scent now equally as potent as Ciel's. "Alpha... Please... I need you... Need your knot... It hurts."

A low sound rumbled from his chest to his throat when the slighter male twisted uncomfortably and curled up, legs squeezed tightly together in hopes of smothering the molten arousal causing him so much distress. He was far from the achy pangs of pre-heat, now trapped in the hellish throes of full blown heat, and Sebastian knew he needed to act fast to avoid having a pained and weeping omega in his arms. Slick was starting to saturate the sheets below them, seeping from between pert cheeks and down trembling thighs, heightening the devil's senses as the pure saccharine musk muddled with their twining scents and joint arousal. His eyes took on a pezzottaite glimmer, carnal hunger building deep in his gut, mounting higher and higher the longer he looked upon the tempting earl he was promised to claim. "Shh... I'm here; your alpha has you. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay beloved?" Urging the little thing's chin up, he wasted no time in laving over the bonding gland pulsating with the quickened beat of his heart, soothing the throbbing flesh with doting kisses and feather light nibbles. Onyx tipped fingers danced across the faint ridges of the boy's spine and over the faint indents of dimples at its base, sliding down the swell of his ass and slipping between the sumptuous mounds. A sheen caught the slick coating his legs and behind, and Sebastian found himself compelled to lick it away, to lap up every ounce of that sweet nectar dripping from his newly found lover's pink and twitching hole. He held him close with his free arm, lips traveling over his collarbones and along his sharp jaw, peppering kisses from his brow and cheeks, to his nose and chin, until he finally came to stop at his inviting lips.

The tip of a lone finger dipped inside his tight channel, drawing forth a wanton keen and a buck of the hips. Ciel strained against Sebastian's hold, attempting to force the digit further in his need for more; to be stretched, filled, bred, _loved_. "Alpha! M-more..." Azul and taaffeite eyes dampened when the kisses ceased and his alpha's finger delved no further, merely prodding with minimal stretching or filling. Could it be that he didn't truly desire him? That he didn't wish to take him as a mate, to hold, breed and claim him? Did he not want to have his affections returned? For him to calm and care for him, provide him with pleasure, and someday bare his pups? Did he demand too much and push him away too often? Had Sebastian grown tired of his stubborn ways and decided that he no longer desired him? The muted snivel was barely noticed through the fog of Sebastian's want, fighting with every fibre of his being to hold back and take it slow; to not rush things when there was no need. But it seemed there _was_ a need. Ciel was too far gone to relent to cherishing touches of the languid kind, he craved forceful but no less adoring touches to bring him gratification. His heart stung. If there was one thing he never wanted, it was to be the cause of Ciel's tears. But he was still learning his new lover's wants and needs, finding the entire process as foreign to him as it was to his human counterpart. He'd never mated with an omega before, much less one he was to spend his life with. They would figure it out and discover one another's bodies together--guide each other as much as possible on instinct alone.

"No... No, dear one, don't cry. I'm sorry I upset you," He tightened his grip enough to console the emotional male, pressing in deeper to alleviate Ciel's weak shaking. As both a means of distraction and a fulfillment of his desire, Sebastian connected their lips for the first time. It was unsteady with Ciel's waning sobs and the immortal's own ragged breathing, but it was still perfection. For even if it was sloppy, wet with tears and faintly tasting of their salty residue, it sealed their new deal. Sebastian was Ciel's, and Ciel was his, not just until the end of their contract, but until the end of their days. Ciel's lips, while bitten red and most likely sore from the abuse his teeth dealt to them, wasted no time in shifting them against his, easily granting entrance to the tongue poking its way between the plump, cherry skin. His finger dove in to the hilt, curving once it was completely inside the boy's wet orifice to press the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within. Ciel yelped, jerking away from the kiss with the sheer force in which he arched, crying out in hopes that the alpha will touch that spot again. By now, he was sweating profusely, unable to focus on any particular object in the room as he squirmed and murmured incoherently. Sebastian couldn't make out what he was trying to say, but he caught a few stray words here and there, from begging pleas to the call of "Alpha!".

As lovely as it was to watch him panting and palming at his angry erection while he was obviously more than ready for his alpha, he was overheating and that could get dangerous very quickly if he was teased too much without relief. There was no use stretching him anymore than he already had, he would accommodate him easily being as wet as he was, and there wasn't much time left to waste without possibly endangering him. Sebastian's rational mind left him when he grazed Ciel's thigh, gathering traces of that delicious clear liquid on his thumb, licking it away with a satisfied purr. He tasted divine: far more alluring and exquisite than the purest of souls, outweighing even that of an angel's grace. "Omega..." He growled, gripping Ciel by the waist and flipping him over to lie on his stomach, not missing the airy mewl earned from the rough treatment. The alpha was showing his dominance in actions as well as aura now. While under normal circumstances Ciel would have probably rolled his eyes at such actions, he practically swooned at the animalistic roar, the need to submit to this alpha that much greater now. He would protect him, take care of him, fight by his side; complete him... With his arms folded beneath his narrow chest, the omega spread milky legs and raised his ass higher - proudly presenting himself to the mate of his choosing. Gasping his words out in raspy pants, slightly higher pitched than his usual baritone, Ciel pressed his left cheek into the blue fleece making up the center of his nest, watching Sebastian over his shoulder as he bit his lip anxiously."Alpha! Take me! Need to feel you inside... Want your knot... Want your pups... Please..."

"Such a sweet little omega," Sebastian purred, stare warm as he nuzzled his jaw, scenting him with slow strokes, tugging his hips back and grasping them in preparation, keeping him steady in spite of his quivering muscles. "So polite, so precious, so beautiful... _Mine!_ " With a final teasing nip to his lover's scent gland, he sheathed himself in that tight hole, sinking in until he could push no further. It took all of the restraint he possessed not to pound relentlessly into that hot and wet entrance the second it surrounded him, squeezing and pulling him deeper into its unyielding clutch. Brows furrowed with his efforts to give Ciel time to adjust to the foreign protrusion, nails creating pink crescents over two shapely hipbones, anchoring himself with the omega's own enticing form. Primal appetites that had laid dormant for many years ignited, flickering to life more fiercely than they had in the wake of his first rut, consuming him in its fiery hold as if he were a parchment drifting into a freshly stoked fire. Ciel, on the other hand, was breathless. He was drowning in the sensation of being filled, of being held, the ache inside him quelling momentarily just to spark again with greater intensity, driving him to wail loudly to garner more of his captivating alpha's attention. A bit wildly, he grit his teeth and narrowed his heterochromatic eyes on the demon, pleading for him to move without a word uttered to hint at his overpowering desire. He was ready and there was no more holding back. And so, Sebastian took that as his cue, pulling away briefly before once again jerking his hips and impaling his darling mate on his weeping cock; he took pleasure in the keen it earned him, calling forth a guttural groan of his own - sounding less and less human-like by the second, now slurring with Latin curses and his own unspoken language of growls and thrums.

The omega arched, saliva clinging to his lips and drying tears to his dark lashes, nails clawing frantically at the sheets and quilts buried beneath him in messy layers of well-fluffed warmth, an almost continuous drone of whimpers and choked out howls of "Alpha!" parting his lips. This is exactly what he'd longed for all those years spent alone and locked away inside his bedroom, suffering the consequences of a life of solitude, rejecting any who offered a helping hand. The consolation, the connection, the promise of relief and benevolence, the strong embrace of his demon - keeping him secure and riding the edge of pleasure and pain with the bite of his extending claws along the curve of his waist and the constant onslaught of pleasure, pivoting hips never missing the spot demanding his attention most. It was as if the rest of the world had disappeared; rain no longer fell from the skies above, pounding upon the roof of the manor and ricocheting off the window panes, orange and yellow leaves no longer floated from the increasingly barren trees in the courtyard, servants no longer resided downstairs, sleeping peacefully despite the echoing sounds from their master's bedroom. All that existed was his alpha; his treasuring strokes upon his stiff prick, his roaming lips across the breadth of his shoulders and nape, his murmured praises of "Good boy," and "Precious omega." He would get this treatment for the entire week; that thought alone was enough to urge him to search out Sebastian's hand, latching onto it and ushering it from his chest where it strayed. Sebastian obliged, letting Ciel lead him where he wanted him, smiling around a moan when it was held captive beneath one of his own smaller palms. He broke through the haze of fevered delight to cry out when he felt the heat growing hotter in his stomach, rising and falling with Sebastian's perfectly aimed thrusts. "Sebastian! Ah! Alpha, breed me!"

Fingers laced together as hips rocked and bucked, unsteady and bewitching in their titillating rhythm as if born of the ocean waves and compelled to roll towards the moon, their source of light just as Ciel was his; guiding both from the shores of passion to the very edge of encompassing rapture. Ciel squeezed around the alpha's member, milking him for all he had while he himself coated his abdomen in pearly white streaks of his euphoria. He quickly came to the realization that this was the true meaning of paradise for him. No golden gates or clouds of white could compare to the exhilaration of their mating, the feeling of being completely ravished and worshipped as if he were a god himself. Sebastian's haphazard pattern of snarls and lascivious grunts didn't cease for several more short moments, rapidly gaining speed before tapering off as his knot began to swell inside the now-relaxed and spent omega and he released his own seed deep within his mate's caverns, the excess dripping down weakening thighs and soaking into the bedsheets without a care in the world. "Omega... So tight, so amazing... All mine..." Ciel preened at the compliments, sated and calm now that he was knotted, keeping him firmly tied to his alpha for the time being. Leaning down to prod at the oil drenched bonding gland, Sebastian felt he could easily get drunk from his tempting scent alone, smothering it in kisses and lapping up the sweet perfume it exuded. Whining softly, Ciel lowered his head in submission, baring his throat for the alpha's claiming while watching the dark-haired demon with partially lidded eyes. "Make me yours?"

"You've always been mine," Sebastian crooned, biting down on the gland with a huff of excitement, closing his eyes to savour the experience. It felt like he was being tied to Ciel emotionally as well as physically, thoughts and sensations twining and mixing until he could no longer tell which belonged to him. It felt as though he'd been missing a piece of himself for millennia, a black hole devouring all that he was until he and Ciel became one, the earl sewing up the gaping hole that had left him numb and hollow his entire life. And if the look covering the human's equally stunned features was anything to go by: he felt it too. When he parted from the tiny beads of blood dotted precariously upon the plum hued mark Ciel now wore on his neck, he tilted his own head, offering up his scent gland in return. He waited patiently for the heir to sink his teeth in next, unsurprised that it took his drowsy mind a few moments to register what was expected of him. "Go ahead, Ciel." And he did just that, bearing down on the previously unblemished skin after a lingering kiss was placed. It would be the only mark of many scars, wounds, and bruises Sebastian received from countless missions that would never fade, and he wanted others to notice it. Sebastian belonged to _him_ , no one else. Though his teeth didn't break skin as his lover's fangs had, they left a mark as dark as his matching one; had he not been so tired, he may have just beamed in pride. He rubbed his cheek over the proof of their new bond to spread his scent and gather Sebastian's, paying no mind as Sebastian flipped them onto their sides, keeping his back flat against his chest and his arms encircling his waist, still locked together. They would have a little while, perhaps two hours, to rest before Ciel's next wave of heat would crash over him, sending them into another lustful frenzy and rekindling Ciel's incessant demands to be knotted, and Sebastian thought it best that he convince the dozing mortal to hydrate and get some rest before that time came.

"I'm going to prop us up a bit so you can drink some water, okay love? You need to drink all of it if you can to keep from getting dehydrated and falling ill." Ciel grumbled, unwilling to do anything other than sleep for the time being, but even with his thoughts less crazed by the knot-induced lull in his season, he wanted to please his alpha. Sebastian's dulcet chuckle roused him enough to keep him from toppling gracelessly back into his nest in a pure show of exhaustion, forcing himself to remain upright with the help of Sebastian's arms supporting him. Sebastian managed to retrieve the teacup containing the cool, clear liquid from the nightstand without disentangling Ciel from his being or disturbing their connection, raising the delicate cup to Ciel's lips with little effort. He sipped slowly, polishing off the liquid when Sebastian tilted the cup further. "Good, now you can sleep for awhile if you'd like," Sebastian murmured, slipping back into the comfort of their nest when he caught the heaviness weighing down his partner's eyelids. Placing a hand atop where Sebastian's arm wrapped protectively around his chest, Ciel closed his eyes, chest vibrating with the soft beginning of sated purrs. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian's answering rumble fell into tandem with his, pulling him deeper beneath the wave of sleepiness ensconced in his tranquil form. The devil held no need for slumber, but allowed himself to be taken by the hushed warmth, his limbs growing almost as leaden as Ciel's.

"Thank you."

Caught by surprise, all he could do was curl his mate nearer, a cheeky grin spreading against Ciel's silky hair in his muted amusement. "My, my, I never thought I'd hear those words leave your lips. I do wonder if I'll hear it anymore this week?" His words were punctuated by a shallow, teasing twitch of the hips, shivering contentedly in response to the whimper the other produced. "Don't get used to it." Was the answering growl he received, Ciel swatting his hand in mild irritation while his lips pursed in a petulant pout. Sebastian soothed away the expression with an abiding kiss, crooning affectionately to the sulking omega, "Of course, my Ciel."

It wouldn't be long before they were at it again, echoing moans and reverberating growls filling the bedroom alongside the heady scent of their shared embrace, but for now they were more than happy to lie there; Sebastian still buried snugly inside his now-sleeping mate, and Ciel cuddled flush against his dozing alpha. If they were never to see the world above that humans longed so fervently to see someday, then that was okay - for this was more of heaven than either could've ever dreamed of.


	4. Fala Amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am now, but here it is, guys! The last official chapter of Look After You! It kinda makes me sad... For that reason, I hope I'll be able to make a one-shot or two for this series after working on a few other fics. We only have an epilogue left of the main story, so I hope this pleases any yearning for fluff you may have! <3
> 
> Chapter song: Mother Tongue - Bring Me The Horizon

Five years had come to pass since Sebastian took Ciel as his mate. Not much had changed in that timeframe, and yet everything had. Ciel lost none of his ruthless behavior, above all else, he was strong and determined to fulfill every goal he set in place; Sebastian was proud to see his inner-fire grow brighter and hotter by the day. Meanwhile, Sebastian himself held tightly to his own amusement and a level of slyness only a devil could manage. Though his protectiveness tended to overwhelm his more rational thoughts at times, he continued to follow every order his master gave. But their bond had changed. Whereas on a contractual level they remained as master and servant, in terms of mates, they were at equal standing. It was a relationship of mutual protection, comfort, lust, and love--neither standing higher than the other. Their ways of communication had changed as well; proper names and calls of "love" and "darling" sometimes used in place of formal titles unless in the presence of business associates or in the shops of London. They gave each other more leeway when it came down to antics. Ciel would no longer glare and complain everytime his mate decided to pick him up from behind and carry him to bed without so much as a warning, and Sebastian no longer released an exasperated groan when the omega saw fit to run his hands through his hair during baths--attempting to wash the ebony strands until they were mussed in tangles and knots. Ciel was willing to tolerate the surprise of the ground leaving his feet for his lover, and Sebastian too, was willing to spend the evening combing his hair back into its usual style for his beloved.

While still on his quest for revenge, Ciel fell victim to what was perhaps the most human desire he could imagine, and unbeknownst at the time, so had Sebastian. He wanted pups, a feat he wasn't entirely sure he could accomplish. They had been trying for years to no success, and though Sebastian was convinced that it was just a matter of time before they heard the cries of a half-human, half-demon babe, Ciel was beginning to get discouraged. He would never complain of their attempts; productive or not, they were incredible, deepening their connection and fanning his lust until it rivaled the immortal's own. But his most recent heat had passed, taking place two months ago, and he found no visible signs to indicate that he'd caught this time either. Ciel was frustrated with the outcome; he was many things, but patient was _not_ one of them. Luckily, Sebastian had enough patience for both of them. However, they were grateful that the bed they shared was large, because of all the ways to let out irritation-even at ones own body-, sex was by far the most entertaining. And that was exactly what had taken place the night prior.

The sun was shining bright upon Phantomhive Manor. Winter had come to an end only a fortnight ago and already the flowers were blooming and the air warming to a temperature much more pleasant than the frigid gusts of snow speckled wind chilling the grounds in winter. Dawn had broken less than two hours prior and all residents of the house still slept on, peacefully oblivious to the sunlight filtering in through the cracks in the drapes. All of the _human_ occupants that is. Sebastian perched on the center of a blanket covered mattress, toned arms holding tight to the little earl slumbering by his side. Onyx nails faintly scraped over Ciel's scalp and nape, pads of his fingers rubbing subduing circles into the fair skin beneath them, helping prolong the omega's period of rest.

The muted chirping of birds, soft snores, and a steady pattern of gentle purrs from the mated pair were the only sounds filling the room, leaving the alpha at ease in a rare moment of tranquility. No shattering of plates or scents of smoke from the kitchens, no gunshots ringing out from assassins lurking outside, no inherent dangers making themselves known; it was indeed a quiet morning. Cherry eyes were free to roam the expanse of his mate's body at his leisure, taking note of reddened lovebites and faded scratches marking up the boy's small frame, heavily focused around his collar, hips, and thighs.

Over the last month, the earl had begun to change. It was such a subtle difference that Sebastian barely caught it, failing to notice until they were lying still and without distractions. The gossamer locks of ashen blue seemed even more luxuriant now, shining as if they reflected the sun itself at all times of the day and night, while narrow hips filled out the slightest bit. It hardly gave him more shape than he'd held in the past, but it was a change that didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated. The demon thought Ciel was handsome, the most stunning mortal he'd ever laid eyes on, and it was no great secret that he'd found him so from the very beginning. However, he couldn't deny his joy as seeing him put on a little bit of weight. He was thin, he always had been. His collarbones and hipbones were prominent, a faint outline of his spine and ribs easily visible through his skin. While he was well fed now, he'd never quite gained enough to be considered a normal weight even for someone with a slight stature. The added pounds made him look healthier, especially after his bout of sickness.

He'd been ill on and off for two weeks; some days he would be unaffected, going on with his day as he normally would, while others he may spend half the day behind his desk, refusing all offers of food and wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach while stubbornly refusing to return to bed and heed his mate's advice despite his discomfort and increased need for sleep. He wouldn't listen to others' recommendations if his very life depended on it, his pride keeping him from giving in until he passed out in his study from exhaustion an hour before midnight. For that reason two days ago and the late night lovemaking a night prior, Sebastian chose to let him sleep later than usual. Nothing on the schedule was in dire need of early appointments or tight scheduling today anyways.

A dusting of kisses sprawled from temple to jaw, drawing a sigh from the sleeping male, much to the demon's delight. Such precious sounds he made, like the gentle mewls and whines of a kitten. The extra time spent lounging in bed was as much for himself as it was for Ciel; it wasn't often that he got to admire him this way and he cherished every chance he got to gaze upon him without earning a scowl or a questioning look for his prolonged staring. However, mate or not, the fact still stood that Ciel was an earl, and earl's cannot afford the luxury of sleeping half the day away. With a faint kiss pressed to barely parted lips, Sebastian smiled. "Beloved, it is time for you to wake. I'm afraid I have let you sleep in late enough as it is this morning."

All was silent for a minute longer, the hush pierced by a groan and the rustling of sheets. Upon arriving to join his lover in bed after he had finished giving the other servants instructions for the following day, Sebastian found their shared bed turned into a nest with Ciel curled comfortably right in the center of it. He was unable to figure out why the omega had suddenly begun to nest, having noticed the first signs of this behavior three days ago, but said nothing on the subject. Ciel's heat passed awhile back, leaving him to assume that he had stressed himself out too much over creating the newest designs for Funtom and craved the extra comfort during the nights that his cocoon of pillows and blankets provided. Sebastian hesitantly lifted a sheet from where Ciel had burrowed under it, uncovering the small portion of his face he'd managed to hide in his search for warmth. "Come now, it is time to greet the day." Another dissatisfied sound was followed by the aristocrat's eyes squeezing shut more tightly, "Mm... I'm tired. Wanna sleep."

"I am aware, love, but you know I cannot allow you to slumber all day. I will prepare the strongest blend of tea we own for you with breakfast to help boost your energy," He placated sympathetically, laying a kiss upon the mortal's brow. "Do you feel hungry this morning?" Pondering, Ciel nodded, staring up at Sebastian's face with drooping eyes and the ghost of a sleepy smile, "Surprisingly, I do. Famished actually, I suppose it's because I haven't eaten as much this week."

"Good. A nice, big breakfast it is then. You certainly need it to help you regain your strength," Sebastian crooned, purring in delight. Not only did Ciel feel better physically, He seemed happier as well. Ciel responded to his mate's joy in kind, nuzzling beneath his jaw with a whine. "Sebastian, I wish to go riding for awhile after breakfast. Would you care to accompany me?" With a sound produced in the back of his throat, the demon rubbed the inner side of his wrist against Ciel's bond mark, thoroughly bathing him in his own scent before they had so much as stood from the bed, gratefully accepting the smaller wrist following suit upon his own neck. "With all due respect, do you think it wise to go riding after having an upset stomach? It could cause it to return if you don't take it easy for a few days." Concern easily bled into his tone, making the omega sigh as the air spiked and became twisted with a pungent scent of worry. "It's quite alright, I don't plan to hunt or go jumping. Besides, Winter has been cramped up inside her stall for a better part of the season with all of the snow, I'm sure she would like to stretch her legs a bit." He willed his own scent to bleed out into the room and tangle with his mate's anxious one, morphing the sour aroma into a pleasant whiff of honeysuckle and pear, taking joy in the way Sebastian's tense shoulders slumped beneath the new source of easement. Just as Sebastian had his own way of consoling his upset mate, Ciel had one as well.

"As long as you are sure you're up for it. But first, allow me to prepare your meal." Ciel was reluctant to release Sebastian from his hold though he knew he had no choice but to do so. He never wanted to let go at the break of dawn, but for some reason it had become an unthinkable task and a true struggle as of late. It was as if the second their hands parted, a rush of loneliness was cast over him--something that never bothered him in the past outside of heats or periods of nesting. It suffocated him like a thick smoke, stifling and heavy, filling his lungs and dragging him down anytime Sebastian was out of sight, no matter how long he was gone. Petite hands clutched at the pristine fabric of his shirt, keeping his alpha close for a moment longer than necessary, brushing off the nervous behavior with a line of kisses from his left temple to cheek. He was warm, like a fireplace on a cold winter night or the heat emitted from the ceramic cup containing freshly brewed tea. Longer digits encased his own, covering them with a slow stroke from wrist to fingertips, dusting soft pecks upon each knuckle with a resounding chuckle. "Ciel, you must let me go so I may begin cooking. I have waited far too long as it is and if I take any longer, we may hear the kitchen exploding. I am almost positive Baldroy has managed to procure another flamethrower after I confiscated the last one."

Realizing how childish it was to cling, he grudgingly released him, placing a final, tentative kiss on his throat. "I suppose you have a point. Be quick about it though. And Sebastian? Could you by any chance bring me a slice of chocolate cake and a sliced mango along with it?" That was an unusual request for sure, but who was Sebastian to question to tastes of mortals? He himself could not comprehend flavours of the Earth in the same fashion his little darling did, but he was positive that he'd never been asked for such a thing before, especially by Ciel. He couldn't remember offering him any mangoes or other tropical fruits with his meals in the past at all. However, cake for breakfast, while not a wise choice, was not a plea he was unaccustomed to hearing on occasion; it was no secret that Ciel had a sweet tooth, an unnaturally large one at that. If not for the desperate glint in those mismatched eyes, he would've denied him immediately. But today, He found that he was giving into the boy's usual whims rather quickly, if not foolishly so. He was exhausted and still without a day of free time though, what harm would it do to indulge him a bit if only to lighten his mood? He had seemed rather dour lately with the exception of this morning, and if it kept him in good spirits, it was worth it. "Just this once, but don't think I shall prepare you dessert with breakfast everyday. Now, rest for awhile longer, Ciel. I'll return soon." With the gentle brush of lips against Ciel's forehead, Sebastian departed.

Left in solitude, Sebastian's pillow was crushed against the nobleman's chest the instant the door shut behind the demon. Ciel greedily sucked in a breath, moaning into the fluffed pillow with utter bliss. Though his voice was muffled, Sebastian managed to catch his hazy groan from the hallway outside of his bedroom, "Smells so good..." Stifling a chuckle, the alpha made for the kitchens, a smile permanently etched onto his lips as he began baking the chocolate cake and cutting up the fruit his mate desired. It was a good morning.

~

As promised, shortly after his afternoon tea, Ciel was prepared to go riding, boots already laced up to his knees and his usual shorts traded in for a pair of jodhpurs. He had hardly opened his horse's stall and bridled her, a task made much easier by her lowered head and curiously flickering ears, when his eyes caught the cerise ones of his mate--watching him with a wary discontent and a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. In the process of gathering the mare's saddle, Sebastian watched Ciel's interaction with the blue roan closely; too closely to be considered usual. Ciel was well versed in horsemanship at this point, having grown up around them and taught to ride at a very young age by his father, and while sometimes quite spirited, his horse was gentle. What was left to make the alpha worry so? A quirk of a misty brow seemed to break Sebastian's reverie, leading him to continue on with his task, if a bit meticulously. Though usually checked twice, Sebastian chose to look over the straps four times and the bridle twice though it was at no risk of coming undone. While always thorough, this behavior was certainly not usual. It appeared that only Ciel could see how odd it was. "Sebastian," the earl called in hopes of gaining his butler's attention; it didn't work as he planned. Too busy readjusting the stirrups, he failed to pay heed to his lover's voice. He would just have to be louder then. With a touch of exasperation, he tried for a second time, internally cheering as Sebastian's head snapped in his direction upon realizing he'd ignored him the first time. "Sebastian, if you continue on this way, it will be sunset before I even mount! All of her tack is fine. You're being too cautious. Isn't that right, Winter?" He looked to the horse with a teasing smile playing at his lips, not missing the way Sebastian's eyes narrowed when the horse snorted and nickered as if in reply. "See? She agrees with me. Now tell me why you are so worried over me riding. I've been doing this for years and went fox-hunting just a few months ago. What makes it any different now?"

The question, while expected, caught Sebastian off guard. Knowing this conversation may take awhile, Ciel picked up a brush and handed another to his mate, beginning to comb through the smooth, sable mane Winter possessed. "It is just that you've been ill lately. I know you say you feel better now, and I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but today is the first day you've had an appetite since being sick. If you rush things too much, you will feel worse than before, and we both know that you have a habit of galloping as quickly as possible given the chance." Opening his mouth to protest, Ciel hastily shut it, not at all interested in having each past instance pointed out to him. That would do nothing to help his argument. Instead, he sighed, fond despite the fact that this was still very strange. He didn't normally worry _that_ much. Unless he was soon to be in rut, but he couldn't be! He was too patient with the servants, lacking the heightened aggression and shortened temper he bore in those times. "Fine then, I will take it easy today and just walk her for awhile. But next week, I am going back to how I rode before. How does that sound?" He placated. It was the least he could do to calm Sebastian's nerves. He could sacrifice one day of galloping in return for his alpha remaining near while he was recovering; he was positive he wasn't very pleasant to deal with ill. Perhaps that's why the servants had been avoiding him recently... "In terms of human health, I think that would be best. But I don't want to force your hand either. If you truly believe you are well enough then I won't contradict you, but that doesn't mean I won't worry. It is in my nature to be protective both as an alpha and a demon. We don't like to let our prey get injured," Sebastian teased with a echoing growl, more relaxed now that Ciel understood his reason for concern. "Your prey, eh? I do hope you plan to eat me then." The jibe was enough to draw a chuckle from Sebastian. "I do. As many times as you'd like me too." Another rumble sounded with his words. In spite of his logical mind, Ciel's knees weakened at the animalistic sound, excited shiver running up his spine. The devil's smirk widened upon seeing the goosebumps dotted along his mate's skin. "Sensitive to noises today, I see?" The brush Ciel held was thrush into his hands without a second of hesitation, a bright cherry overtaking pale cheeks as the nobleman tried to hide his flustered state with a scoff. "No, I simply had a chill."

"I should hope not. It is a warm day. If you have a chill then you must be ill again, my lord. If that is the case, I must ask that you return inside." The mocking tone was met with an unimpressed stare as the omega gripped a handful of his horse's mane and stepped into the stirrup, pulling himself into the saddle without awaiting the other's helpful boost or taking his offered hand. "You don't know when to stop, do you?" Squeezing Winter's sides, he guided her from the stables and onto the estate's grounds, catching the self-satisfied grin the demon proudly wore. Oh, how he loved to irritate his other half...

"You could have gotten a horse for yourself as well. Surely that would be preferable to walking beside me?" The suggestion was met with a dismissive shake of the head. "I am closer to you this way and can calm Winter more easily if she spooks than I would be able to on horseback. Besides, I wouldn't be able to do this," Reaching up, gloved fingers smoothed down a stray lock upon the crown of his head, drifting down his nape in hopes of invoking a purr; it had the desired effect. One-handedly he was swatted away. "Hey, stop that! I'm trying to focus." Soft cheeks puffed out cutely and Sebastian could only grin triumphantly, keeping his hands to himself for the rest of ride. His eyes raised to the sky as he followed after his mate, tracing silhouettes of clouds and the sparse amount of pink and white flower petals dancing upon the warm breeze. Birds flit about in the bloomimg trees overhead, building nests and flaunting their vibrant plumes while looking down upon the smaller woodland creatures wandering through the emerald grass. Just as the blades of grass swayed to the wind, so too did Ciel's hair, waving about as if it were hewn from feathers and silk. A calm smile rested upon his lips, if Sebastian didn't know any better, that single expression could fool him into believing that the little mortal was without a single worry. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders--to see him this way was rarer than catching sight of a falling star and twice as exciting. The tiny freckles splayed across his nose were highlighted by the golden rays of sunlight, like stars in a barren sky or flecks of snow on a dark winter night. His eyes appeared richer in the light of day, brighter than the sky and twice as vast, filled with the light of a thousand suns and the more blue than the jewel adorning his family ring. How he wished their future pup would inherit the omega's delicate features.

Ciel, having known he was being watched, caught Sebastian's gaze from his peripheral vision, quickly zoning in on the honeyed aroma he emitted. His pupils had taken the shape of a cat's, narrowed into slits though they held no ill-intent. It was instinctual, the earl had learned early on, for his features to begin reverting into his natural form when lost in thought. While an oddity as compared to humans, he found it entrancing, the way they flickered between sparkling garnet and cherry blossom pink.

No other of his kind could come close to comparing when pit against his alpha, whether judged by appearance, strength, or personality. He could drown a thousand men with the flick of his wrist, rebuild the manor in less than an evening, and deliver correspondence to London in two minutes time if needed. And while possessive to levels even Ciel himself couldn't quite grasp, he loved his mate dearly and never hesitated in showing him that--sometimes in unconventional ways. Cooking his favourite meals, holding him close as he slept, snapping the neck of those who posed a threat to his wellbeing... While his protective nature, inhuman beauty, and quick wit had been the first things to snatch the omega's attention in their earlier years, deterring him from seeking out a mate deemed "suitable" by society, now he was able to see how many traits Sebastian had kept hidden at the time. One of which being his knack for playing with hair, seeing fit to braid tiny strands whilst Ciel was reading on the night of his birthday. He'd taught Ciel his techniques the morning after, sitting stock-still while his mate worked his hair into tangles, failing to French Braid regardless of the careful instructions he was given. His level of patience would be a godsend when caring for pups. If they had any that was. His content smile wavered and Sebastian caught the change the moment it happened, gaze dulling with sympathy. Clearing his throat, Ciel gestured to the structure far behind them, realizing how low the sun was starting to fall. He'd been riding far longer than he initially thought. "Let's return to the stables, Winter needs her coat groomed before she can be fed and it's already nearing sunset." Turning back the way they came, his frustrated expression didn't go unseen. "Don't do that to yourself, Ciel..." A single azure orb grew large, a wrinkle forming betwixt his brows, "What do you mean?"

Coming to a halt near his horse's stall, the alpha gave him no chance to dismount, choosing to lift him directly from the saddle rather than helping him slide off on his own. "You are thinking about something that clearly upsets you and are keeping it bottled up inside rather than talking about it. I am here to help you, but I cannot do that unless you tell me what's wrong." Taking the black-gloved hands in his own when Ciel made to unbridle Winter, he squeezed them to garner the younger male's attention, giving the other time to gather his thoughts. Unable to escape the troubled but unnaccusing stare, Ciel wilted, closely studying Sebastian's face while he considered his words. Skin as fair as snow retained a faint pink hue upon his cheeks from the increased heat, already starting to fade back to their original shade now that the air was cooling with the setting of the sun. Raven tresses framed an elegant jaw, posture stiff with anxiety and sharp eyes softened by the weight of the air around then; thumbs creeping beneath his sable riding gloves to rub assuaging circles onto the back of his hands. Finally, Ciel spoke, "Sebastian, we have been trying to have pups for two and a half years now, and have been sharing seasons for much longer than that. If it hasn't happened yet... Then is there truly any point in hoping for it anymore?" Sebastian felt his chest throb at the hopelessness and anger residing within the omega's tone. It was unlike him to lose his composure so easily. But he'd seen the toll it was taking on him, the disappointment written clear across his face everytime he asked the alpha to check his scent only to reveal that he was still without child. He sighed. For the first time in his long life, he was at a loss for words. After the abuse dealt to him at such a young age, Ciel could have very well been left barren; it was a real possibility, but one he was loath to say aloud. They needed more time, that was all. "Beloved, I know this is hard for you, but this is something we must take one day at a time. You're still young, there is plenty of time for it to happen. And if you wish for me to change you into an immortal, well, then we will have an eternity. If it doesn't happen though and you can no longer wait, then we will figure something out then. But for now, don't give up on me, okay?" The aristocrat remained uncertain, but trusted in his mate's words. There was nothing more they could do but reassure each other for the time being. Sliding his hands from Sebastian's, he pulled him into a tight embrace, nose burrowing into stiff, black collar of his waistcoat, fingers kneading at his back with gratitude. "Okay. I'm sorry for letting it bother me, you know I'm not good at waiting."

"I know you aren't, but I am afraid you don't have much of a choice in this instance. Never apologize for what causes you disquiet though; it is out of your control and my single wish in those times is to soothe your distress in any way possible. I will never blame you for simply feeling." Caressing between narrow shoulders, Sebastian leaned back to guide Ciel's lips to his, engulfing the smaller mouth with his own. His tongue prodded and slithered between the pliant lips, exploring every crevice and sliding across the edge ofs dulled fangs, washing away the sorrow that had overtaken him with touch and taste, the snug hold of a lover and promises of nirvana. When they parted, Ciel was breathless, lightly panting and lips curled upwards gently. It was without a doubt an improvement, the kiss and the devil's aura of hushed repose boosting his mood significantly. "Now then, my lord, how about we groom your mare so we may return inside? It is getting close to dinner and I plan to make you something very special tonight," Sebastian crooned, passing a brush to Ciel while setting aside his saddle to polish later on. Winter's salt and pepper coat glitstened in the orange and pink light of sunset, its partially blue tint perfectly matching her owner's own hair.

Whereas all of the other horses had been chosen by Sebastian, Winter was picked by Ciel himself for her unusual coat and fox-hunting capabilities. While she was the tallest horse in the stable, unsuitably so for her vertically challenged master, she was also the most exuberant. That was further proved by the constant series of nudges she bestowed upon her owner's midsection. "What are you doing? Stop that," The earl frowned, gently urging her nose away from his person while continuing to smooth the fine bristles of his brush down her neck and withers, his actions mirrored by Sebastian on the horse's left side. But his actions were to no avail, as soon the animal's muzzle was flat against his abdomen again. "Why do you keep nuzzling my stomach, you bloody beast?" Ciel glared at the long-faced creature, blatantly ignoring Sebastian's chuckling as he groomed the Trakehner. "She is only being affectionate, unlike her owner, who is scouring at her as if she was the one to break his favourite tea set this morning."

"Ah, about that, remind me to take Mey-Rin for new glasses next time we're in London... But isn't the mare acting strange to you?" Ciel asked, peeking over Winter's back to meet his butler's questioning gaze. With his thumb and forefinger on his chin, Sebastian analysed her behavior, noticing the excited flickering of her ears as she sniffed at the mortal. "As you wish. I will admit that she is usually much more fiery than this, even with you; she's uncharacteristically gentle and whimsical today. Perhaps she has warmed to you? You have been riding more often than you used to." Petting her neck with his free hand, he observed as she lowered her head and repeated her earlier action for the third time. "I suppose that isn't impossible... But why does she keep doing this!? She never did before."

"Perhaps she can smell the changes in our bond now? Horses do tend to have a superior sense of scent." The suggestion was met with a shrug before Ciel set aside his grooming tool, exchanging the horse's bridle for a crimson halter as he spoke. "Like yours?" The butler shook his head, placing both of the brushes and the tack in their rightful places. "No, young master. My sense of smell is much stronger than that of an equine." Had he not turned when he did, he would have been lucky enough to miss the cheshire smile creeping upon the shorter man's lips. "Oh yes, that's right. Yours is more similar to a bloodhound, yes?"

"I was kind enough to prepare you that unholy concoction you consumed this morning and this is how you treat me? By comparing me to some lowly mutt? Speaking of which, I cannot believe you called me back upstairs to get me to prepare roast potatoes with your breakfast..." His lament was met with a chuckle. It was so hard for a once feared demon to gain respect these days. Though he supposed he was still feared and respected by most of humanity, just not by his cruel little master. "Funny you of all people would refer to it as 'unholy'. I thought you ate souls, not chocolate cake, mangoes, and potatoes." What Sebastian saw as a poor excuse for humor was brushed aside by his own sly jibe, "Be that as it may, I almost felt ill just preparing it and I have seen humans eat far more vile things before. Tell me, my lord, has your delicate sense of taste dulled?" Raising his chin with an arrogance Sebastian had seen from no other than the heir, he waved the comeback away as easily as his own was discarded, "No, it hasn't. It is still finely tuned to refined dishes, I just wished to have those foods this morning. Is that really so strange?"

"Actually, it is master."

"And just why do you think th- Hey! What are you doing? Get off!" Ciel snapped abruptly, one arm curling protectively around his midsection while swatting away the animal's nose when she nudged his stomach harder. A snarl was barely locked behind his lips, though the start of a rumbling growl could be heard reverberating from his chest. With furrowed brows, Sebastian rubbed the mare's forehead to placate her when she jolted back with a spooked snort. Chocolate eyes large and wary, she stared down her offended rider. The demon's attention was not on the Trakehner anymore though, but rather on his mate. It was one thing for him to snap at his horse, he was usually more considerate of the creature's sensitivity to sudden sounds and movements, but for him to be so panicked and to shakily curl around his abdomen the way he was at the slightest movement from the other being was even more odd. He immediately jumped into action when he caught traces of fear and an overpowering protectiveness in the omega's scent. "Ciel, are you okay? Did she nip at you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just didn't expect her to attempt to push me over!" By this point he was practically radiating agitation, but his mate wasn't sure why. He whimpered quietly.

"Dearest, she barely touched you. Are you sure you're alright? You are still holding your stomach, does it hurt?"

"What? No, it doesn't hurt. I.. Didn't realize I had grabbed it," Ciel murmured, staring at his own arm in confusion. He wanted to move his hand away from himself, to pat his horse's neck in apology for his actions, and yet it didn't feel right to do so; rather, it didn't feel _safe_ to do so. The smaller male failed to understand why it had set him off. He had other horses rear while he was still on their back and narrowly miss stepping on his foot by mere inches when he was first learning to ride without it ever shaking him up, but a brush now could send him flying into a fit of defensive rage?

Eyeing him with concern heavy in his gaze, Sebastian led Winter back inside her stall and returned to his lover, noticing sweeter highlights in his aroma as he came closer despite the lingering hint of distress. How strange... It was as if his natural scent had strengthened and evolved, now bearing hints of peach, rose, and sugar. He had noticed himself becoming more possessive and more protective over his darling little omega lately, but chalked it up to his natural instinct setting in more strongly or maybe even an oncoming rut. But he hasn't been hostile towards other mortals as he was during his own season and Ciel clearly wasn't in heat, his last one was only two months ago, it wasn't possible! But his scent had changed; it was a slow, almost undetectable change, but it was there nonetheless. It wasn't entirely unlike the scent he emitted when in pre-heat. What could cause the change though? Unless...

His hand slowly slipped over Ciel's shirt, coming to rest upon his lover's navel as he inhaled deeply, his former assumptions confirmed. His heartbeat sped up, pounding so hard he wouldn't have been surprised if it beat right out of his chest. As it was, he was sure Ciel could hear it. Excitement flooded his veins and turned his eyes from a cinnamon hue to a brightly illuminated cherry, mouth falling agape with the weight of the news he carried. He felt strangely light, stomach blooming with warmth and head swimming with far too many thoughts and praises to count.

"Oh, Ciel, your scent..." He pressed his head just between the other's neck and shoulder, nose and lips grazing his bonding gland, and just as he thought, it felt mildly oily, flaunting the earl's heady, addicting, saccharine aroma without a care as to who noticed it. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel whined and pulled his lover back with a light tug to his coat collar, twisting his neck uncomfortably at the sensitivity centered around his mark; unused to the strange feeling outside of heats. "What about my scent?" Pristine gloves were discarded and midnight-tipped fingers danced beneath Ciel's sapphire coat, splaying across the omega's stomach and covering it from hipbone to hipbone with a single hand. As expected, he could feel the delicate blip of a new heartbeat. Ciel's lips parted in anticipation, silently begging that what his lover's touch insinuated was true. "Sebastian... You checked my scent and now your hands are there... What are you getting at?"

"It's changed. Oh goodness... I hadn't sensed it before, but now it's unmistakable," He laughed in disbelief, cupping Ciel's cheek with a single hand while stroking over the new life with his other one, offering a joyous grin to his hopeful mate. "You've caught this time, darling. You're pregnant."


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've reached the end... Of this story anyways, but I'm a slut for fluff so I'll definitely make some one-shots for this AU later. Thank you guys SOOOOO much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos; it motivated me to keep writing and updating as quickly as possible and still makes me extremely happy to read over whenever I'm feeling unmotivated, upset, or uninspired! It's been a great help to me and I truly don't deserve it! Without further ado though, here's the overly fluffy ending!
> 
> Chapter song: Look After You - The Fray

A year ago, it would have been alarming to wake to the sound of crying. Save for his heats and the day he was summomed, Sebastian had never heard Ciel cry. On the occasion that he had a nightmare, tears would fall, but not a single sob would pass the boy's trembling lips. Likewise, Ciel had seen Sebastian shed tears only once - on the day that their twins were born. Since that day, the manor has scarcely been silent since. It seems that sometimes that is the case even at night, the alpha mused as he propped up on his elbows, watching Ciel stir at the wails echoing from the room opposite of theirs. The earl groaned, groggily sitting up with a firm hand on the mattress keeping him from falling back into the welcoming embrace of their bed. Winter was growing colder already though it was only three days into the season. "Ciel, go back to sleep, I'll take care of the pups," Sebastian soothed with a hand settling upon his lover's back, barely catching the disquieted whine he released in response to their children's unhappiness. "No, I'm already awake now. I can't go back to sleep with them upset. You take one and I'll take the other?"

Noting the hint of frustration and weariness lingering in the omega's tone, Sebastian crooned quietly, lips delicately grazing Ciel's left temple before he stood. "Of course. I shall procure their bottles as well." At three months old, their pups had quite the set of lungs on them; it was a wonder the servants downstairs managed to get anymore sleep than the bonded pair upstairs. Sebastian was beginning to reconsider the idea of placing their cribs in their bedroom rather than the nursery, at least if they were in the same room, they could merely cross the floor to comfort their babes. At first, they had attempted to swap out who cared for the twins at night, allowing at least one of them to catch a good night's rest, but it simply wasn't possible. Naturally attuned to the cries of his young, Ciel awoke the second a peep left one of the children no matter how quickly Sebastian managed to quiet them. And while Sebastian too jerked into consciousness upon hearing the sobs of his distressed pups, he would wake even sooner if he felt Ciel shift from the bed. But as it was, the pups had been increasingly rambunctious the last two nights after coming down with a mild fever.

Their temperature, while barely above average, had sent Ciel into a frenzy, rapidly building a large enough nest for their entire family and staying up all night to watch over them anxiously alongside his mate, who tried his best to encourage him to sleep while he kept them safe. It was the first time their offspring had fallen ill since birth and the stress of it had earned him an extremely testy omega and two whining children the morning after their fever had broken. The aftermath hadn't yet blown over completely and all he could do was comply with Ciel's wishes to save both of them the trouble of discussions an hour passed midnight. They both _desperately_ needed sleep. "No, wait until we check on them first. They were changed and fed just an hour ago." Encouraging the nobleman to slip on his navy robe, Sebastian leaned down to tie it at his lithe waist, ignoring the eyeroll he got in return. "Must you fuss over me so much? I will hardly catch a chill from walking across the hall." With a smile and a bare hand nudging the smaller male to the door, Sebastian spoke sweetly, "Be that as it may, I don't wish to chance it. You are terribly fatigued as it is and that would only be made worse by sickness. Now come, let us care for the children."

Stepping into the ivory nursery with steps more quiet than the sound of a feather falling, Ciel rushed to the crib on the left while Sebastian approached the right. Gathering his tiny newborn son into his arms, Ciel frowned at the tears streaking his florid cheeks, shushing him while cupping his hand against the back of his head. "Shh... Calm down, Corvin. You aren't alone now, I'm here. I have you now. You have nothing to fear. Just close your eyes, baby." The nerve-fraying sobs didn't cease however, they only grew in strength as the child's hands came to weakly knead at his plush robe, his face pressed against his bearer's shoulder. Growing more perturbed with each minute that passed without his youngest calming, the omega gathered a bottle - the milk was denied. In a new attempt at settling the poor child, he changed him and checked his temperature, finding nothing to truly be amiss. Still, Ciel could feel his own panic rising as he turned from his sable and navy haired son to his mate, chewing his lip raw. His eyes were starting to feel watery, like the first mist before a strong storm, and his voice as shaky as the one he spoke in when shivering from the cold - he internally cursed his nature for getting in the way of his rational thinking. "S-Sebastian, there's something wrong. He won't calm down no matter what I do... Is he ill? Is it something I've done?"

While cradling his baby girl close to his chest, Sebastian cooed to her softly, kissing her plump, strawberry pink cheeks as he bounced her softly. "There, there, darling Elpis. Whatever is troubling you so late, hm? You're safe here, no harm will come to you. Dry those eyes, little princess," The alpha cooed, pacing slowly in hopes of soothing her back into a peaceful sleep with the swaying movements, vaguely mimicking the drift of grass in an emerald meadow. His plan, while being the one he always turned to, didn't fail to succeed; the young, half-demon girl fell asleep in seconds flat. Her body curled instinctively closer to her father's, garnering as much heat as possible from the larger body as he rocked her to prevent her from waking. A quick glance toward his lover proved that he wasn't fairing so well.

The alpha was as new to this as Ciel, and yet he sometimes took these late-night wakings far better than his other half. Corvin was notorious for his finicky behavior when it came to sleep and attention, craving a loving presence at all hours of the day and night. While Elpis still craved care and adoration, and like any newborn was prone to crying at night, she was far less reliant on her parents' presence during slumber even on her bad days. While accepting that all children had different habits, Ciel struggled to cope with Corvin's prolonged cries, seeing it as a personal failure when he didn't calm him by the time his daughter was asleep. His own emotions got the better of him during those times, particularly when he was sleep deprived and fretting anyways. Between the demands of their children, the large stack of letters requiring his attention, his letter to the queen regarding the details of the most recent case he'd solved, and the winter gala coming up in a week, he was both tired and irritable. And while Sebastian did his best to help his mate manage all of the work piling up, he too was juggling more tasks than usual with their newest additions. Fires needed to be stoked more often with the coming of winter, new recipes were to be learned to stave off the cold as well as give his master more energy, the bedsheets needed to be changed to warmer, heavier materials, and Ciel's new coat was yet to be retrieved from the tailor. But, despite the extra workload, neither could bring themselves to regret having pups. They were worth losing a few hours of sleep for.

"Ciel, bring him here and I'll try to help," Sebastian suggested, warily eyeing his floundering mate. Slowly stepping forward, Ciel offered the alpha the youngest pup, taking Elpis from his arms with a wobbling bottom lip. Holding his daughter lovingly, he nuzzled against her short strands of slate hair, the tips beginning to turn black with her growth. He bit back his disappointment with himself and focused on her instead. She was still so very young, but he could already tell she would be an alpha when she was grown. She had a strong gaze and while only three months old, she wasn't as slight as her brother, who held a build more similar to the one Ciel had at his age; She would be extremely protective over Corvin someday. Though her colouring was similar to his, her features greatly favoured his mate. She was beautiful, both pups were, and he loved them dearly - he had since the day he found out he was pregnant.

Bleary eyes of azul and heliotrope raised and traced over Sebastian's form, watching him sway back and forth, slowly but surely lulling their son back into a peaceful rest. "There, there, Corvin... Sleep now, you're perfectly safe here." Brushing back navy-highlighted raven hair, the alpha kissed his son's forehead, shushing his whimpers with the subdued hum of a lullaby. Looking to his lover who watched on with a sense of longing, Sebastian offered a sad smile and strode across the space between them until they stood face to face. Pressing their foreheads together, Sebastian spoke, "Ciel, it's okay... Corvin takes awhile to calm sometimes, it's nothing you've done. He loves you very much, darling, he just gets upset if he doesn't manage to sleep all night."

Closing his eyes, Ciel denied his words, becoming increasingly unsettled by his inability to comfort his pup. His voice wavered unstably and he cleared his throat to strengthen his words, "I'm not a good father, I can't even soothe my own child. I'm trying, I truly am, but... I don't know what else I can do for him. He wasn't hungry, he didn't need a change, he isn't feverish. He doesn't feel protected with me and I don't know why... I try to make my scent stronger but even that doesn't help him like it does for Elpis." Sniffling quietly and bowing his head to hide his twitching nose, he watched Corvin sleep peacefully, willing a whimper to stop bubbling up in his throat before it had a chance to escape. It was so easy for Sebastian, he was the best alpha and father Ciel could have imagined; Yet what should have been instinctual to himself was a task he couldn't fully manage.

"It isn't that he doesn't feel safe, but I think I may know what it is... As an alpha, I produce more body heat than you do, which helps him fall asleep sooner as he's rather small and unable to fully regulate his temperature yet. Omegas have lower temperatures naturally, but you also have a stronger scent, which will soothe them faster than even I could. You just need to press his head closer to your neck so he can be surrounded by your scent. You need to calm down first though, okay? He can sense your emotions, love. You're tired and upset and he feels that. He doesn't like for his father to be unwell." One-handedly, he caressed Ciel's cheek, purring softly to cheer the other up. After several long moments, he was answered with a purr an octave higher than his own. "There we go... Here, swap one more time, you'll see. If he didn't feel safe with you, he would cry the moment you pick him up."

Holding Corvin once more, the earl sheltered him against his shoulder, feeling the faint prod of the pup's twitching nose beneath his scent gland. The child cooed quietly, latching onto his shirt with a tiny fist, holding as tightly as he was capable of. With a relieved smile rising to his lips, Ciel kissed his wispy hair tenderly, "My little prince..." Sebastian offered a fang-filled grin, guise slipping the slightest bit in his joy, watching his mate press his lips to their daughter's forehead next. "See, Ciel? He loves you too, as does Elpis. You just have to use a different technique than with the her."

"Sebastian." The onyx-haired demon canted his head, listening carefully to his lover's voice, relieved to find that it was no longer trembling with nerves or anguish. "Thank you. I know I overreact to these things sometimes, and for that I apologize, but thank you for helping me and for not giving up on me. I'm trying to stop worrying so much but I still need to work on it. I've never had to care for another before; it scares me not knowing what's wrong when they cry," The aristocrat admitted, eyes set on the faint moonlight creeping in through the gap in the drapes.

Nuzzling his nape, Sebastian darted his lips below the downy hairs dusting his neck. "Don't thank me for simply caring, Ciel... And know that I blame you for none of your actions; fearing for their health, happiness, and safety is nothing abnormal, it is part of being a parent. And it makes you a good one, you care for our pups, that cannot be said for everyone." Propping his chin on the narrow shoulder of his omega, Sebastian crooned, moving to Ciel's side so both could see the pair of twins. "They're precious though, aren't they? Corvin has your nose." Lips curling warmly, Ciel tilted his head to brush his mouth over Sebastian's. "They're perfect. And Elpis has your eyes. They may be the shade of mine but they are the shape of yours. Somedays, I still cannot believe they are here with us." Returning the peck with a prolonged lock of lips, the older demon felt his smile expand when a quiet chirp left his other half. "Nor can I. But I'm glad they are. Now that they are asleep again though, I think it is time we return to our own bed. While I may indulge in it when I am beside you, I do not require sleep. You on the other hand do, and have already lost so much of it as it is." Urging Ciel towards Corvin's crib, the alpha came to a halt when the omega stopped a few feet away. Mismatched eyes flickered from his path to their daughter in contemplation. "Could they sleep between us tonight? So we're there if they need us again?" Burning amaranth irises softened, thoughtfully remaining on his family. How could he deny him? "If that's what you want, then of course, love."

Returning to their bedroom with their children still held lovingly in their arms, they delicately placed them in the center of the bed. Taking their respective sides, both curled around their brood, fondly watching them nap. Above the pups' heads, the two lovers' arms stretched atop the pillows, fingers interlocked, and thumbs tenderly massaging their mate's hand. They stopped only when the mortal's eyes began to droop, lashes flirting with his cheeks in a valiant fight to remain awake and alert. Chuckling, Sebastian squeezed his palm and leaned over the children to steal a sweet kiss. "Sleep, Ciel, you're going to need it tomorrow. You can see the pups in the morning. I love you, dearest." He trilled, watching the glow of the eyes he so adored be completely masked by his thick, midnight lashes. "I love you too, Sebastian."

It was hard sometimes, managing daily tasks, social functions, and children all while helping Ciel - and himself for that matter - remain in a tired semblance of a good mood, but the alpha could tell it would get easier with time. The pups would grow and require less care someday, they would be capable of doing more things on their own and genuinely learn about this world while standing on their own two legs rather than being carried everywhere. Though if his hunch proved to be correct, they wouldn't stray far from his or Ciel's arms anyways. His mate would cling to their babies as they grew up, that much he knew from his behavior now, but staring down at the enchanting sight before him, he couldn't say he would not do the same. But that was a long way off, the pups wouldn't be fully grown half-demons for many years yet, and until that day and long after, it was going to be quite the adventure. He couldn't wait to see what new challenges and surprises tomorrow would bring. With an unwavering sense of contentment - no, _happiness_ \- Sebastian fell asleep, the moonlight shining brightly and his family safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr!: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
